


It's Complicated

by carmen_sandyeggo, guessimfloating



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Blood and Gore, Coming of Age, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Slow-ish burn, no real plot, underage pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/pseuds/carmen_sandyeggo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimfloating/pseuds/guessimfloating
Summary: From the corner of his eye, She Li sees a black car pull up beside him, hearing the window roll down."Get in the fucking car,"He stops in his tracks hanging his head low as dread sets in from hearing that unmistakable voice. There was no way to avoid this. He was completely fucked.She Li turns his head, looking beyond his strands of hair hanging in front of his face. And but of course, he's not at all surprised to see him behind the wheel.He Cheng.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there Dear Reader! Here's a little fic about a favorite ship my co-author and I enjoy from the lovely 19 Days fandom, LiCheng. There's not much to go off of from these characters but, hey-- we can dream Right?
> 
> Just to be clear, this first chapter does take place after She Li and He Tian fight. Yes, She Li works as an underling for He Cheng. Yes, he's a minor and crushing on his senior. No, there won't be any underage sexual explicits. Yes, He Cheng has interest in She Li, but NO he doesn't act on his impluses. Yes, She Li will come of age when he decides to make the first move.

_Fucking hell_. Everything hurt. Bruised, bloody, and swollen, She Li limped his way home; stopping every once in a while to catch his breath and give his body some rest. He Tian had done a number on him fighting on behalf of that redheaded boy, Mo Guan Shan. Cowardly fucker-- backing out on a deal he had committed to. Then _that_ asshole came swooping in to bail him out. _Tch, he'll get his. They both will_.

From the corner of his eye, he sees a black car pull up beside him, hearing the window roll down.

"Get in the fucking car,"

She Li stops in his tracks hanging his head low as dread sets in from hearing that unmistakable voice. There was no way to avoid this. He was completely fucked.

She Li turns his head, looking beyond his strands of hair hanging in front of his face. And but of course, he's not at all surprised to see him behind the wheel.

_He Cheng_.

"Don't make me repeat myself,"

She Li thinks about rolling his eyes at the command, walking away with out a care of consequences. He wants to play his usual games with the older man, make him work for it.

But after today, She Li knows he's not in any position to rebel and disobey his senior. And he certainly can't handle any further physical lessons.

She Li sighs, as if to brace himself for whatever it was coming his way from He Cheng. It was best to get it over with now rather than later.

Limping to the car, She Li slides into the passenger seat.

"Put on your seatbelt," He Cheng says in an annoyed tone.

Once the metallic click sounds, He Cheng pulls away from the curb and speeds off; earning a blaring honk of a car he cut off.

She Li has no idea where He Cheng is taking him and for once squirms in his seat. It doesn't help that they're both quiet; only the sound of He Cheng shifting gears as he weaves through traffic.

She Li sighs, "He Ch--"

"Save it." He Cheng spits harshly, not even looking at the younger.

He Cheng focuses on the road with furrowed brows and a tight grip on the wheel, changing lanes by a narrow margin of space between cars. 

She Li looks at the man for a moment-- he's very handsome. An attractive profile with a strong jaw, grey eyes and full lips. Soft, smooth looking skin. His eyes travel down a bit, taking notice to a dark mark on the side of his neck. Li smirks to himself, knowing that he and his little brother now sport the same scar. Only he doesn't know the cause of Cheng's.

Taking a look out the window, She Li has an idea of where they are-- or at least where they're headed to. He's only been there less than a handful of times, but if he's not mistaken, He Cheng was taking him to his place, for whatever reason.

After several more minutes of making turns here and there, they finally pull into a garage. He Cheng is so quick to park, rip the break, kill the engine and step out of the vehicle all before She Li can even unbuckle himself-- which he struggles with since his hands are bruised and all the strength behind his muscles is depleted. Somehow he manages to free himself and get out in time to catch up, just making the elevator before the doors close.

Being together like this has set She Li's nerves on high alert. He almost wishes he hadn't been so calm in the car; because now his tail is certainly tucked between his legs.

She Li holds himself together, looking down at the elevator floor-- most definitely avoiding He Cheng's gaze.

The elevator dings, indicating their destined floor. She Li follows closely, obediently like a small puppy following his master. 

He Cheng unlocks the apartment and grabs She Li by the shoulder to shove him inside, slamming the door behind them.

She Li yelps in pain, staggering into the nearest table, "What the fuck man--"

"What the HELL were you thinking?!" He Cheng yells. His eyes blackened with rage.

"You tried to sell out a student for another one's heinous actions? Are you stupid?"

"I was--"

He Cheng scoffs, lifting his hand to cut the other off, "Don't answer that, it was rhetorical." He makes his way to the kitchen cabinets to fix himself a strong drink.

She Li's face heats up, anger boiling now. "What do you want from me? I was only doing what I was told to do!"

He Cheng takes a sip of burning liquor and pauses, carefully pointing at the younger, "Watch your tone with me." he warns.

She Li recoils, grimacing from the pain.

He Cheng takes another long sip, wiping his mouth the with the back of his hand holding the beverage. "And no, you weren't. That family serves us no purpose to the group. What their son did, he fucking deserves what he has comin'. You dont work for _them_ , you work for _me_. You got that?!" He sets his drink down, settling his arms on the counter, "If they went to you, of all people, for their problems, you should've consulted me and I would've told them to fuck off. No matter how much they were willing to pay."

He Cheng went on and on about She Li's incompetence and blind greed to make a quick buck. 'You'll never be taken seriously if you dirty your hands where you don't need to' was what he said. 

She Li doesn't know when or for how long he's been staring at the floor, huddled like a child being scolded by their parent. It's not that he's not listening. He knows he fucked up. Everything Cheng was saying, was in the absolute right-- the opposite from where he was currently.

"And of all people to kick your sorry ass; my little brother. Tch," He Cheng polishes off his glass, slamming it down, "You fucking embarrass me."

Cheng pours himself another glass, admiring the color of the aged liquor as he mulls over everything he's just said to the 16 year old.

He looks up to see the teen in the same spot he was thrown in 30 minutes ago. He walks over to get a better look over the boy, taking in the seriousness of his injuries.

"Jesus...look at you," He sighs. She Li just stands there, feeling as if he knows all to well how he must look equalling to how he feels.

"Sit over there," He Cheng says, pointing out to the stool by the counter. He guides him with his other arm before drifting away towards the hallway. Li can hear Cheng swearing as he rummages around, looking for something in particular.

He Cheng returns, stomping his way through the apartment. "Here," Cheng grabs the glass he had be drinking earlier and hands it to She Li, "drink some. It'll help,"

Help with what exactly, Li didn't know. But he gulped a generous amount of the stuff, hissing from the burn and off putting taste. He Cheng sets a first aid kit on the counter and a bowl of warm water with a bunch of rags next to it. Pulling up another stool as it screeches against the floor, He Cheng settles himself in front of the boy, 

She Li watches as his senior pulls out bandages, ointments, adhesives and-- wait...is that a fucking needle? "Gimme your hand,"

Hesitantly, the boy complies and lifts his hand. He Cheng gently takes it, looking over the wounds surrounding the knuckles. He does his best to be careful when cleaning off the dried blood and dirt in the red angry gashes. She Li forces himself not to move a muscle or wince from the treatment. He's been through enough so far, a little care wouldn't hurt him any further.

He Cheng tosses the soiled rag to the side and pulls a lighter from his pants, and slaps on a pair of latex gloves out of the kit. Quickly scanning the counter, he finds the needle and threads it. Grabbing the lighter, he flicks it to life, burning the thin metal. "What're you doing?" She Li asks with panic behind his voice.

He Cheng ignores him, rolling his eyes; as if it were obvious. He allows it to cool for a moment before applying an alcohol pad directly on the cuts, "Stay still, and it won't hurt as much."

Stitch by stitch, He Cheng sews up the split skin in neat, clean crosses-- tying and cutting the thread closely, finishing it off with a thin coat of ointment. He moves onto the next injury on the same hand, wrapping bandages snugly around the sprained wrist.

The young silver haired boy watched the raven intently, doing as he asks without question or sass. Those quick, expert hands are incredibly gentle-- something Li hadn't expected from the abrasive bastard. What he enjoyed the most was his soft face-- his expression more concerned than irritated. He wouldn't know if he were staring, would he?

Cold air snaps him out of his daze when his shirt is lifted. She Li grabs the shirt, holding it up so his ribs can be wrapped properly. He flinches when He Cheng's cold hands press the end of the bandage a bit too firmly. A small apology leaves Cheng's lips as he makes quick work to wrap the blue and purple blotched skin. 

"Can you breathe? Is it too tight?" The raven asks, brushing his thumb over the dressing lightly. She Li looks at him, shakes his head, "It's snug," pulling the dark cotton shirt over his torso.

He Cheng grabs She Li's face, lifting it up with the tips of his fingers underside his jaw. "Your eye socket seems fine," swiping his thumb across the high cheek bone, "this is still intact as well... just more split skin here, and here." He soaks a cotton ball in hydrogen peroxide, and dabs it on the cuts-- earning a harsh hiss this time.

The stung goes away instantly when She Li feels cool air on his face. He looks to see his senior blowing over the dabbed spots, trying to ease the harshness of the chemical. "Better?"

The young boy nods, waiting for the other to pick up the needle again to quickly patch him up.

He Cheng is nearly done when he starts to inform his junior how to care for his wounds, and what not to do to worsen them. He looks over She Li's face, attention drawn to his lips. He reaches out to cup his cheek, running his thumb over them "This cut looks bad, but it doesn't need stitches," he digs his thumb on the lower lip, dragging it slowly across.

She Li grunts from the pain, feeling the skin crack open a bit. He eyes He Cheng, wondering what the hell he's doing. 

Their eyes meet. Holding their stare. She Li's face gets pulled in with Cheng's firm grasp of his face. They're close now, he can feel his breath on his face. Li grabs Cheng's forearm, silently asking him to loosen his grip. But He Cheng just stares at him-- searching for something.

"Go home," he grits through his teeth, shoving She Li back on his seat. Cheng stands and slams money on the table before storming off somewhere, followed by a slam of a door down the hallway. 

She Li stares at the corner in which his senior went. Frozen and unsure of what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She Li's older brother is that blonde guy who rescued Jian Yi, just to be clear. Since he has no name, I'm not gonna even attempt to name him

She Li took a taxi home with the money, he assumed, He Cheng left for him. The driver paid no mind to the bandages wrapped around his hands, or the bruising and bits of thread criss crossing his face.

Looking out the window, Li replayed the evening over and over again; focusing on how gentle Cheng had been with him. His skillful hands, that have hurt and possibly killed others before, be cautious and light with his injuries.

Even the way his face softened once he had driven his point across. Looking at him the way he did. Cheng seemed as if _he_ were hurt from seeing Li's condition.

She Li wanted to believe the whole situtation didn't make sense. But he knew better. It felt a bit more than a senior caring for a junior. It was more intimate than the treatment you get from a colleague, friend, or the nurses at the hospital. She Li wanted to believe it was all in his head, he was imagining things; stretching the truth. However...it didn't help his admiration for the Triad man.

He Cheng was the reason She Li even began following suit to the group. His older brother, who works side by side with him, had brought him home for official business. What it was, Li didn't know. But what he did know was that he needed to met and know this man better. Being know as the little brother of his right hand man wasn't good enough. She Li wanted to demonstrate he could take care of himself, regardless what his brother thought.

 

She Li had little worry about getting scolded by his brother. Surprisingly, he was very calm and collected, and didnt anger easily. Even when he did, it quickly blew over.

With the slam of the front door, Li could hear shuffling from the hallway. "Li?" His brother called out.

Not bothering to respond, because-- who else would it be?-- Li heads towards the kitchen to look for something something to eat.

The elder brother rounds the corner, finding the younger's back end sticking out of the fridge. 

"Welcome home,"

"Why do we never have anything to fuckin' eat around here?" She Li says, shuffling expired and nearly empty containers of left overs.

He slams the refrigerator door and turns around, leaning against it with his arms crossed.

The two stare at each other for a while, waiting for what the other has to say. Li shifts in his place, feeling uncomfortable with how his older brother is looking at him with a smug expression.

"Ugh! Are you gonna ask what happened?" Li spits outs, annoyed that his brother hasn't brought up the pending question.

His brother shakes his head. "Don't need to," he says simply.

Li scrunched his nose, "Not even where I got patched up?"

Another shake, "I already know, little brother,"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" 

The other sighs, slinking away. "Stay away from He Tian. And that redhead. Anyone associated on good terms with Cheng's little brother, it not to be bothered,"

"Tch, says who?" She Li questions, pushing off the fridge to chase his answer.

"He Cheng,"

She Li stops. There's not much to say about that now, is there? 

"Also," the eldest pauses to turn around, "you've been suspended for a week. He Cheng wants you to stay out of trouble from now until you graduate. Which means, you're out."

"What! But that's not fai--"

"Considering the mess you've caused, be happy. Mr. Yi is annoyed with the petty bullshit. Do what He says. You always listen to him."

Li is left alone in the apartment. A part of him feel abandoned. Thrown out to be forgotten. 

It was a mistake. Just a mistake. He didn't need to be kicked out-- even if it was just for the time being. Two years was a long time.

Would this mean he wouldn't see He Cheng as often anymore?

Did he prove to be that much of a disappointment?

What did he have to do to prove otherwise?

 

After his week suspension, She Li walked on campus as if nothing had happened. Like nothing changed. Which meant he was going to continue running his little petty gang, regardless what He Cheng said.

However, his group had other ideas, seeing as one of the boys has stepped up as their new leader.

"Who the fuck you think you are? We don't answer to you anymore,  word on the street is you got cut off," one said.

"Yea-- and even if you were still in, we're under new management." Said another.

She Li raises his brows in mock amusement, "Is that so?" He says, walking up to them.

"And what makes you think," he flicks out his blade, "I'm going to go quietly?" He asks, grazing the tip if the blade under the other's chin.

"You really got the nerve huh?"

Slowly, She Li's old crew began to close in around him, making it a point to display he was clearly outnumbered.

Li looks around, coming to his own senses. "Hmph," he closes the knife in on itself and straightens up.

 "Well then, I guess I've extended my welcome." He turns to walk away, shoving those in his way.

"I guess not all dogs are loyal to man," Li snickers. "Fuck you and fuck He Cheng. I don't need any of you worthless pieces of shit."

 Li had old contacts deep with the district who could probably give him a few underlings. Or maybe an in with their group. He'd head there after school. No one would know. It was too easy.

 

 

After school, She Li made his way into the city. He was determined to prove himself to everyone. He didn't need them, they needed _him_. Especially after everything he's done to earn his place? They practically disrespected and dishonored him publicly.

She Li cut through several streets to get to headquarters. Adrenaline coursed through She Li's veins-- he was nervous. He's talked back to his senior and, done jobs without his permission. But this was turning back in his brotherhood. Although he felt justified in doing this, it didn't stop his senses from warning him he should turn around and do as he's told.

Making his last turn down an alley, She Li could see the familiar entrance. He picked up his pace before he could stop himself-- only to get snatched by his arm and dragged into a dead end side alley.

She Li was ready to fight, breaking out his knife he had in the waist band of his pants. He swung blindly, hoping to at least cut some skin. But his attacker was bigger, stronger, and much faster. 

Li's arm gets twisted behind his own back, shoved into the brick building face first, and his still fragile wrist bent in a way that made him scream in pain, dropping the knife.

He squirms trying to break free, "You better fucking let me go or else--"

"Or else _what_ , She Li?"

She Li stiffened. There was no way. No fucking way-- he turns his face as much as he can, stretching the limits of his own eyes to see--

"What...how-- He Cheng?" Li stuttered in shock. Of course it had been ratted on. And of course He Cheng woukd be the one to find him...and discipline him.

He Cheng leans in closely, "You really thought going to another group would keep you in? You really must be stupid."

He flings the younger to the side, making him crash and fall into dumped boxes and crates.

Cheng walks towards She Li, towering over him and pointing his own knife at him. "You fuckin' dare to not only defy me, but disrespect me too? Fuck me, right? That's what you said,"

"I didn't-- I didn't mean tha--"

"Then what the fuck is this? Slinking around and going behind our backs like the fucking venomous snake you are," He Cheng bites. He grabs She Li by the jaw, telling him to get up.

He Cheng presses the blade against She Li's  neck, backing him up into a corner. 

"I've got eyes on you. Don't think you can slip through the cracks and disobey me,"

Li's trembling, waiting for what's next. There was no way out of this. He doesn't miss the way Cheng presses his body against his either, the knife a few layers of skin from penetrating right through it.

He looks at Cheng, confused, scared, and growing impatient.

"Don't force me to make an example out of you," he grits through his teeth. His jaw flexes out of anger, as if to control and think through his next moves.

She Li whimpers when He Cheng tighten his grip.

The noise distracts He Cheng for a second. He realizes just how close he is with the boy, how managed to wedge his knee between the other's thighs. 

Cheng returns his attention to the blonde, smirking at his fear and 'tough' attitude. "Now, now," he croons,  removing his hands and knife, threading his fingers in the light blonde tresses. "I'm not going to do such a thing," he promises, now tucking the thin locks behind Li's ear. "As long as you listen to me, and only me, you'll find yourself where you belong with us."

She Li stills, eying the older. 

He Cheng cocks his head, "That's what you want, right?" He twirls the soft hair around a single finger. 

The junior pulls his head away, only to get his scalp yanked back to its original place. He hisses in pain and yelps when the back of his head smacks the brick building to stay put. 

"Aw, that's no way to act She Li." Cheng chides. Li stills once more, huffing in frustration.

"Quit fucking with me He Cheng-- what do you want?" The blonde pants.

The older man smiles once more, humming. "To listen to older brother and stay out of trouble until I come get you to bring you in again." 

He Cheng lets go and steps away from She Li, brushing dirt off and fixing up his appearance.

"No fights. No gangs. Nothing. Go to school and get good grades," he explains. Cheng tightly folds Li's collar, creasing it firmly. "Can't have an uneducated partner, now can I?" He murmurs, looking at the boy under his short lashes.

Li didn't know what he meant, but the way he said it made his throat dry. "Y-yea whatever man. Just, just let me go." He said, fidgiting.

"Behave She Li. Promise me you'll be a good boy," Cheng teases, letting his hand fall over he younger boy's chest.

"Yea, yea," Li agrees, smacking the hand away.

He Cheng tuts, "That won't do. Say it."

"I promise," She Li groans, rolling his eyes.

He's suddenly boxed in by He Cheng once more-- both arms caging him in.

"Proper sentences, She Li."

She Li wets his lips, noting his senior watching him do so. "I promise," he starts off shaky. He Cheng raises a single brow, waiting for him to finish. "To be...a good...boy."

He Cheng smirks, cupping and lightly slapping Li's faintly bruised cheek. "There we go. Now, run along. Go home. You have a lot of catching up to do from school, hm?"

The older man walks the younger one to the nearest bus stop, and waits with him until he boards. They don't speak. They don't look at one another. 

It would be two years until She Li would see his senior again. Two years too long.

 

 

In those two years, She Li struggled. Even though there were eyes watching him everywhere he went to keep away from the gangs, it didn't matter. The yearning to feel like he belonged somewhere was all he wanted.

He didn't feel it when he became a good student. Others treated him like a pariah, wary of him due to his reputation.

He didn't feel it in sports-- where his own teammates ostracized him.

He didn't even feel it at home. With his older brother away most of the time. Especially when Jian Yi went missing. Everything was so hush hush, She Li didn't have any idea what was going on. 

This arrangement violated Li's own comfort. His relationship with his brother changed. No friends. No thrill. It was very boring. And the heart ache it brought with not seeing the person who caused it all...

That in itself confused Li. He had a bittersweet perception of He Cheng. A love hate feeling, if you will.

Hated him obviously for uprooting his life. For forcing him to live this way-- practically isolated from everyone around him. He changed his relationship with the only family member he ever cared about for fucks sake.

And yet he couldn't help but remain loyal to him. Obeying his instructions much to his dismay. He cursed himself when he gave the older man the benefit of the doubt-- inventing excuses as to why this was the best for him. Li hated himself for thinking this way. It was too confusing and drained him emotionally, as well as mentally.

She Li knew when He Cheng would return for him. He fantasized about it all the time. Running different scenarios of how it would happen and possibly how they would be together. But none of it mattered.

Because walking away from the school grounds with no one to congratulate him, there he was. Parked on the curb, waiting for him.

None of his fantasies included or prepared him on how he would feel in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebuilding bridges and confronting tensions sparks a long waited flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She Li is now depicted as 18 and graduated
> 
> and
> 
> You'll see the word (name) Che-- pronounce it as ch•aye
> 
> Enjoy.

He looked like a fucking douche. With his stupid fucking hair slicked back, his tight fucking muscle shirt, his stupid fucking shades, stupid fucking smirk, leaning against his stupid fucking car.

The graduate _wanted_ him. Fuck it wasn't fair. New scars and a rugged appearance made him 10x more attractive than he did two years ago.

She Li walked towards the man with no stutter or skip to his step. He chose to remain unfazed by He Cheng's presence. He needed to be strong. Needed to demonstrate he held much more worth now than ever before.

With a bored expression, She Li stops just steps away from his senior.

"Congratulations," He Cheng says.

She Li continues to stare at him, wondering why he was here. "Come for your brother?" He asked indifferently.

He Cheng squints behind his shades, running his tongue over his teeth-- wondering what the hell was up with this shitty brat.

"For you, actually," he says, pushing off his car and opening its passenger door.

She Li smirks, huffing a short laugh through his nostrils. His golden eyes study the older man for a moment, contemplating how he should behave himself. With a heavy sigh and sucking of his teeth, "And to think someone like you had a shred of chivalry...hmpf," She Li carefully steps inside the vehicle. "Keep rolling your eyes like that He Cheng and I'll pluck them out myself."

He Cheng shakes his head as he chuckles, flinging the door to shut as he walks around the car.

"Where are you taking me?" She Li demands, brushing off his clothes and looking over himself in the visor mirror.

" _We_ are going to the manor,"

Li scrunches his face, "Why?"

He Cheng ignores him and pulls from the curb. He would explain everything to Li when they got there. There's no need to rush anything.

However...

"You've done well these past two years," Cheng says casually, trying to get the junior to warm up to him.

She Li scoffs, "Only because you've only kept an annoyingly close eye on me." _Small talk? Really?_  

"Aw She Li~ still holding a grudge I see?"

The teen crosses his arms tightly over his chest and looks out the window, biting his tongue. "Oh come on now," he hears Cheng croon, placing his cold hand on his thigh. Li strains his eyes to its corner to look down at his seniors hand, thumb dragging over his knee. And he certainly doesn't miss the way the tips of his pinky and index finger slip under the cuff of his uniform shorts.

"Tch," She Li grunts. "Don't touch me," he spits, slapping the older man's hand away. He resettles himself in his seat, crossing his legs to be as far away as possible from him. But despite this, Li can still feel that cold spot on his thigh. His slender cold calloused hand resting on his soft tan thigh...Chills slowly travel up his leg and to his groin, and feels regretful for slapping it away; and now berating himself for craving the touch once more.

Cheng sighs, seeing his junior clearly isn't in the mood to play. _Pity_. Perhaps another time-- when the subject wasn't as sore as it was now.

 

Everyone in the fucking manor congratulated She Li as he walked past them. It almost felt as if they were more than well acquainted with him than he anticipated from being watched for two years. But-- who was he kidding? Cheng's younger brother graduated as well-- it wasn't like he was anyone special. And had Jian Yi not been kidnapped, he would've too today..however...

"In here," He Cheng said, guiding Li inside an office. "Sit," he gestured to a plush chair by an end table. She Li plopped down, clearly bored and a bit irritated.

He Cheng handed over some files to the young blonde. "These are the clients we wish to establish partnerships with. Study them-- you'll be the new face of our Triad to recruit these high profiles."

She Li looked at the files in He Cheng's hand like he didn't know what to do with them. As if they posed as an insult to him for the position he's been assigned. He didn't want to do this. He wanted a group. He wanted respect. A leading position. This was...this was secretary work--- but then again...

Meeting with potential business partners wasn't given to anyone. The Lead always sat in those meetings, discussed profits and splitting. This..this could actually give him an advantage to maybe take over, should he play his cards right.

But something wasn't right. There had to be a reason for this. Why does He Cheng want to give him this position? Is Cheng being promoted? Is his own brother being promoted? What the hell was going on?

Either way, he couldn't allow himself to be too eager for being welcomed back so generously.

Li eyes the files, snatching them out of the older man's hands. He reviews them roughly and and stands to shove them back in He Cheng's chest. "Fine. Anything else? If you're done wasting my time, take me home," he says, making his way out the door.

He Cheng is quick to let the files drop and scatter on order to grab Li by the hair and bring down on the hardwood floor, keeping him still with a single arm. "You seem to have misunderstood your place. Allow me to remind you of whose good graces you're in. It would be wise for you to show some fucking gratitude, so we're on the same page,"

She Li tries to push himself off the floor, only to be slammed back down once more. He Cheng stands and brushes himself off, "Clean this mess up. And don't drool on my floor-- it's mahogany."

She Li burned a hole right through the back of He Cheng's head as he walked away, gritting his teeth as he slammed his fist into the floor. _That motherfucker_.

 

The drive home was deadly silent. Looking over, He Cheng seemed to be in a rather pleasant mood, despite putting him in place no more than 30 minutes ago. It was annoying how calm he was. Acting as if nothing happened-- barely expending any effort to pin him on the floor with one arm. That shouldn't be getting Li sexually worked up, but it is. Every little touch and look he's earned from the man has just fueled Li's desire for him. It's been two long years since he's seen or spoken to him. He fucking hates him, and yet he's being in his presence again is wavering his starvation.

"Y'know She Li, if you're going to act this big headed, maybe you shouldn't--"

"I fucking hate you,"

He Cheng comes to a stop in the alley way behind the apartment building where Li lives, slowly pulling the parking brake. He turns to the blonde, eyes hard. "You wanna run that by me again?"

She Li lunges forward for the gang member, slamming his back into the driver's seat to accommodate room to sit in his lap. Holding his shoulders, Li presses his forehead against Cheng's, smiling mischievously. "You heard me He Cheng. I fucking hate you," he repeats himself, planting himself in the other's lap. He Cheng hold Li's hips firmly, brows furrowed as he watches the young blonde. 

"Two years He Cheng. Two years I spent thinking about how much I fucking hated you for kicking me out-- leaving me all alone," he said breathlessly, running his hand down his firm broad chest. "And then you just show up, put your hands on me and give me one of the biggest promotions I clearly don't deserve-- you confuse me He Cheng."

The triad leader remains quiet, digging his fingertips in the teen's hips.

"Tell me," the blonde whispers in the brunettes ear. "Today when you picked up and you rubbed my knee," Li moves Cheng's hands down his thighs, "you wanted to touch me more huh? Slipping your fingers under my shorts? Tsk tsk...and not just earlier either. But years before,"

"She Li," Cheng warned with a growl.

"The way you pinned your body against mine in that alley. The way you looked at me when you came to visit and I was topless. The way you took special interest in me and my duties, guiding me along. Even that day, when you patched me up...you were so gentle," Li says fondly, his hand caressing one side of his senior's head.

"You're delusional," Cheng says deeply, trying to swallow to remoisten his dry mouth.

"Oh am I?" Li scoffs. He wraps his arms around He Cheng's neck, leaning back to get a better look at him. "No one does those things without having some type of tension between them. Not to mention you haven't kicked me off...or taken your hands off me."

The older man can't help but glare at the younger. He was playing a dangerous game with his right hand man's little brother. However, he wasn't wrong. They both knew the tension was there. He doesn't even want to remember the countless women he fucked who looked eerily similar to She Li. Of course none of them came close, but they served their purpose for the time being until he collected the boy.

But yes-- Li's promotion is out of sheer desire to keep him by his side. Give him just enough thrill to serve the triad, but strictly be at his side, should he want him.

And how She Li did want him indeed.

"Show you gratitude? Hmph," She Li leans in closely, lips barely brushing against each other now. "How about you reward your good boy?" he whispers, gently kissing him. He Cheng returns the kiss with vigor, threading his hand in Li's hair, pulling him harshly to deepen the kiss.

She Li slams his hand on Cheng's chest, and releases the back rest lever, pushing the man down entirely to the back seat. Surprised, He Cheng looks up at the teen lifting his shirt to  pull it behind his neck. Hearing metal clinking, Cheng sees the blonde undoing his belt. "She Li," he says lowly, dazed by what's in front of him. 

Watching the boy pull himself out from his pants, slowly pumping his hand over his swollen cock...there were no words to describe how He Cheng felt in that moment. He looked fucking stunning. In two years, the then 16 year old had grown out his hair which reached his delicate collarbones, grown taller, muscles now prominent-- he was going to be the death of the young triad leader.

" _Mmmm_ ," he moaned, licking his parted lips. "Che," Li calls, grabbing a hold of the man's hand, guiding it to his torso. Immediately Cheng thumbs over a dark nipple, earning another moan from the teen. "Mm, yes. Ha~ here. Touch me here," he guides the other unoccupied hand to stroke him.

He Cheng sits up, kissing the boy as he works his hands. Li loses his balance and blares the horn. It doesn't encourage either to cease, but rather to chase after more. Cheng bites Li's lip, tugging it to pull Li atop of him-- and the teen follows.

"Ah, Che~ fuck, ha!" Li gasps, rutting in his palm, seeking purchase on that broach chest beneath him. He Cheng tightens his grip, slowly tugging up to make the pearly beads trickle down his shaft.

Being able to touch someone you've yearned for so long almost feels as if it isn't real. But hearing those sultry sounds, touching them, feeling them tremble, tasting their lips, and seeing them before you proves that it's reality.

He Cheng has She Li refocused on kissing, while he maneuvers his hand behind him to palm his amazing ass, getting the most delectable squeal out of the teen above. _He's sensitive_ , Cheng notes, picking up his pace and kneading one cheek.

"Fuck!" Li gasps for breath, lifting Cheng's shirt as a warning.

"Yea y'like that don't you, my little slut?" Cheng says huskly with a smug grin.

" _Fuck you_ , hnn!"

"Oh believe me, _I plan to,_ " Cheng growls, thrusting his hips up for the young blonde to feel his hardened cock.

"Che! Hnngkk!" She Li cries, hips stuttering in He Cheng's grip, as thick white ropes land on his light tanned torso.

The brunette hums, pleased with the impressive load he received. "My, my She Li-- all this for me?"

Li laughs lightly through labored breaths, running a hand through his platinum locks. "Mmm, yea I am," he hums, lower lip tucked between his teeth.

He Cheng's expression softens, unsure how to respond, as amber eyes burn brightly as his grey ones stare right back.

She Li fixes his shirt before hovering over the man. "Don't fucking question my ability again, He Cheng," he kisses passionately, making him chase for more as the teen pulls back.

"Lets do this again sometime," Li says, tearing the door open to quickly slipp out of the car with files in hand.

_When the fuck?!_

He Cheng sits up, watching the other walk away as he tucked himself back in-- looking back and winking.

 _That little shit_.

He Cheng plops back down-- left with cum drying on his hand and chest, and raging blue balls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want something, you must be ready to claim it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiive.
> 
> Added tags: dubious consent and loss of virginity
> 
> Kinda struggled with want I wanted in this chapter. And since my partner and I don't view Cheng as vile or cruel when it comes to Li, I opted for this outcome instead. Only because its not possible to develop our characters without you, as the reader, see their intentions.
> 
> So, enjoy the typos.

The next morning proved to be a rude awakening one for She Li. With loud noises crashing about in the small apartment, the heavy weight of furniture scraping against the floors, and thus of small objects hitting cardboard. _What the ever living fuck,_ the teen thought angrily. Kicking the sheets off, he stalks to his door, ripping it open-- ready to shout profanities at whom ever was the cause of this God awful racket. Only he wouldn't do any such thing.

As soon as the door opens, three large men come shoving their way inside, swiping Li to the side to make way. The three start grabbing his belongings; bundling them up in piles to be bagged, boxed, or marked. "The hell you think your doing?" he asks, trying to stop them, only to be ignored and pushed away.

"Seems you're moving out and I'm moving up, baby brother," She Li's brother says, leaning against the doorway. "With my new promotion, I've been gifted a rather modern luxurious apartment."

So it _was_ a promotion. And it's affected several chains.

"What about me then?" Li asks with annoyance. "Just gonna leave me behind and dump me off somewhere like some--"

"You're not being abandoned or forgotten little brother," the sibling interrupts. "You're moving to the manor. With He Cheng."

The words stop Li in his tracks. Clearly, this was an order that was out of his and his brother's hands. And not an order anyone receives. 

All things considered, this may have something to do with the stunt he pulled yesterday in the car. More so than being kept a close eye on his newly appointed duty. It only made sense-- he basically offered and promised himself to the Head, if he'd want him (in any way he pleases).

"Nothing to say to that, hm? Thought so. They'll bring your things later this evening. You won't need any of your furnishings, seeing as the manor is well equipped," the brother says, eying the younger carefully. "Should you need anything, I'm sure He Cheng would be more than reasonable to get whatever you want."

_Of course he would, the rich bastard._

"There's a car downstairs to take you there. I suggest you get going. The Head does not like to be kept waiting."

 

 

She Li was welcomed to the manor by the guards and servants as if he had always lived there. Before being shown to his room, he was escorted to the office-- where _He_ was waiting for him.

There was no need to knock, as the guards standing watch apparently knew their Head wished to see the new live-in. The doors opened wide for him to walk through alone. And Li saw him-- sitting behind a grand desk reviewing reports from his financial advisors and accountants.

He Cheng heard soft footsteps enter, and looking up he couldn't be more delighted to be rescued from this rather boring briefing with She Li's presence. With a small smirk, his eyes tell the blonde to stand by while he dismisses the older gentlemen.

With shuffling paper and good-byes, Li watches the men leave, shutting the door tightly behind them. "Do you really need guards posted inside and outside of every room and entryway?" Li asks in a smart tone, referring to the two men standing on either side of the doors inside the office.

He Cheng pauses to look at Li, drinking him in for a half a moment before smiling and chuckling lightly. "It's only precaution. You know this,"

Li hums, knowing perfectly well why it was necessary. "Why did you bring me here He Cheng? Want to keep a short tight leash on me?"

"Is that what you fantasize about?"

Li snaps his head in Cheng's direction, eyes piercing. The man laughs again, leaning back in his chair. "I think you know why I want you here, She Li."

Li swallows, his amber eyes tracking the large man as he stands and walks around his desk and towards him. He stops short, towering over him with a predatory gaze. "After that little stunt yesterday, I'm done playing these fucking games,"

"Hmm," Li purrs, stepping in closer, looking up to the man, "But don't my games keep things interesting between us, Che?" His hand lays flat against the same chest he had decorated with his own cum. 

Cheng's eyes darkend considerably and notrils flare-- clearly enjoying the push and pull between senior and junior. As well as the way the nickname rolled of this little snake's tongue like that of yesterday. The watch on his wrist rattles when he raises his hand to brace Li's nape. "Something like that," He says, stroking his thumb alongside She's jaw.

Li can feel the tension building. He feels casted under some sort of spell with the way his senior looks at him-- it makes him want to apologize for yesterday by being on his knees and covered in his seed after blowing him. Yes, _in front_ of the guardsmen. Li stretches his neck neck and rises on the tips of his toes to steal a kiss-- but Cheng steps past him, hand dragging under the tan boys throat.

"Let me show you to our room." Is all he says, walking out of the office.

Li blinks, whipping around with a scrunched face, " _Our_ room?!" he yells, chasing after the man.

He Cheng remains stoic, unamused by She Li's apparent utter shock to this entire arrangement. Li threatened the Head if he even so attempted to touch him, he'd cut off his penis. And by the way Li scoffed in disgust when Cheng joked about the boy at least touching him there to return the favor of yesterday did not go unnoticed. The dramatics coming from the teen was entirely unnecessary-- a foreseen tiresome character trait to deal with.

"Are you always like this so early in the day?" Cheng asks seriously, turning the knob to the perspective bedroom. She Li opens his mouth to retort, but seeing as what the man was implying, he snapped his mouth shut and scowled instead.

Li let himself in first, glancing around his new living enviroment. He tried to find something to complain about-- but the room was actually perfect. "Is this room big enough for you?" Li asked sarcastically, dragging his hand behind him as it runs over the sleek dark cherry wood furniture. 

"For the _both_ of us," Cheng corrected. He trailed behind Li, observing him in his curiosity. "Your things should be here shortly. I took the liberty of having a few suits specially made for you-- seeing as your first meeting is tonight."

She Li hadn't forgotten. He had studied each profile carefully last night. In his opinion, this would be an easy deal. The one he really had to put forth effort and impress was the potential partner visiting from Japan. Apparently he has a thing for handsome young men. Li knows he looks effeminate, so he'll play it to his advantage. Other than that, no problem.

"I'll leave you to settle in." She Li turns around to see He Cheng pushing off a dresser, seemingly bored.

"W-wait," Li calls out. He hadn't meant to sound so desparate. As of today he had all of eternity to be by Cheng's side-- to see him every single day. But right now...this very moment? Li needed to see something.

The Head smirks, feeling a sense of pride in hearing his junior sound so eager. He returns his attention to the blonde teen, his brows twitching in a silent ask of 'what?'. 

"Would you please be so kind in assisting me?" 

"...in?"

"What to wear."

Cheng rotates his body facing Li head on, indeed interested in this situation.

"How do you mean?"

"Well," the teen began, playing with the hem of his top. "I want to look my best for these meetings," he goes on, "and one of these men I'm having dinner with two nights from now, is a bit of a pervert."

"And? Are you saying you won't attend?"

"No, no," Li assures, pushing his hair back, "I need your opinion on what I should wear in order to seal the deal, if you will. Y'know-- make sure it fits in all the right places."

He Cheng is amused. He stands a few feet from the teen as he begins to slowly undress his way to the walk-in closet, leaving a trail of clothes behind for Cheng to follow. It's not until he's inside, does Cheng make his way over.

"This ivory one is nice," Li comments, quickly putting it on without rustle before the older man saw him. "However, I think it should be fitted in a different way."

"How so?" Cheng calls out, giving his little snake enough time to dress.

"Maybe it should be high waisted. The top a bit cropped. Mayyybbe a nice black low cut halter top underneath-- you know what I mean?"

He Cheng could picture it all too well. What She Li was describing was more of a woman's suit. Very elegant, slim, and stunning. And for this particular client Li referred to earlier-- well...he would certainly enjoy the view.

Rounding the closet, He Cheng sees the teen dressed in said ivory suit. A lot more masculine than what he had invisioned when having it made. But the suggestions the young one described were much more fitting.

Li turns around to see the look on the Head's face. Eyes falling down and rising back up slowly to take him in. He left the jacket unbuttoned intentionally to expose his beautiful tan skin-- which of course Cheng did not overlook.

"I'll have the tailor come by to take your measurements of what you described," Cheng said, just above a whisper-- seeing as he was captivated by the teen's appearance. He takes a few steps forward, "Whatever else you need, simply take the car and charge it to this." He hands Li a black card, resting it gently on his chest.

Li grabs it, finger purposefully lingering over Cheng's hand to accept the card. "Thanks." Li whispers. Before temptation can compromise He Cheng's idea of punishment, he leaves.

 

 

It's been three days since Li has seen He Cheng around the manor. The Head hadn't retired in their bedroom since his arrival. Nor had he made himself available for meals or anything else for that matter. He had a suspicion it had to to with something to keep him focused for these meetings, which went flawlessly. Or, quite possibly, it could have something to do with how She Li played his senior in the car a few days ago.

But neither of those things were going to stop Li now from claiming recognition and praise for his hard work.

He Cheng had been busy making his official greetings with the clients Li successfully recruited. He had been pleased to learn their original deals had grown than originally bargained for-- at no cost or loss to his own. His little snake did well after all...

So he wasn't surprised when said snake strut through his office looking like he was owed something. 

"Did I do well?" Li asked, making himself comfortable sitting on top of important papers Cheng had just been looking at. "Wait, that was rhetorical-- I _know_ I did well. Better, even. You're welcome."

This side of Li's confidence was cute.  So sure of himself. And even though he in fact did more than well, and his cocky boasting seemed reasonable, He Cheng refused to allow the junior think he deserved a treat everytime business was executed successfully.

"I'm not surprised-- I don't expect anything less from you. So what? You think you deserve some type of reward for doing your job? Tch. You're better off serving me for my needs based off your tight ass and amusing sharp tongue."

The back handed comment didn't seem to discourage the blonde. No. Instead, he smirks, sliding into He Cheng's lap with his arms around his scarred neck. "How 'bout we kill two birds with one stone then?" he suggests.

Curiosity tickling him, Cheng sits back resting one hand on Li's hip bone, "How, may I ask, do you suppose we do that?"

Li rolls his bottom lip under his teeth, repositioning himself for comfort. "Well," he starts, smoothing over the front of Cheng's shirt, "how about you let me make-up for what I did by picking up where I left you off. It's what I want most. It's a win win."

He Cheng studies the teen. _Sex as reward. Really now?_ He thought. He exhales a sharp breath of amusement through his nostrils. The suggestion was indeed tempting-- considering he hadn't finished when Long as abandoned him; seeing as he intended to be completely and utterly ruthless the next time Li approached him...like this.

But first-- why not make his little snake work for it some more?

"My, my She Li," Cheng says, tucking a lock of hair behind the boy's ear, "you seemed upset being moved here and yet-- correct me if I'm wrong, but it _sounds_  like, you were lonely."

The teasing words made Li stiffen. Was he really being toyed with right now?

"Aww Li-Li~ did you _miss_ me?" The older man croons, a deep throaty chuckle following after.

Fuck this. Here Li was, handing himself over, willingly, on a silver platter and this-- this--  _bastard_ , was playing him? He'd regret this.

"Fine." She Li pushes of He Cheng's chest to stand up. "I'll take my offer elsewhere." Li walks behind his senior, pointing out to the nearest guard beside him. "You there-- how would you like to fuck me?"

It was a bluff. Li knew it and so did Cheng. Harmless, empty, meaningless words-- but it did the trick.

Cheng grabs Li's wrist, yanking him back to fall back into his lap, giving him whiplash. He was even quicker to wrap his strong hands around his throat, looking into The juniors surprised eyes. "The fuck you think you're doin'? No one-- and I mean, **no** **one** \-- touches you, except me." Cheng growled.

Li's eyes twinkle with amusement-- giddy as he neared his goal. "Aww Cheng" Li strained, trying his best to pull the thick forearm away from him. "Didn't t-take you fffor the jealous ty-ah-pe."

Not jealous. _Possessive_. He had a thing for control, if you will. Keeping taps on the young man for two years to ensure he behaved was a mere cover up to know exactly what he was up to. Whoever he suspected to be getting too close to Li, would be taken out-- by any means necessary. Hell, even the meetings the junior was in the past few days set He Cheng on edge-- the way those perverted old men looked at the blonde. Partners or not, he wanted to fucking kill them.

His obession with the boy was deeper than anything he's invested himself with. When he made the decision to suspend Li for thise two years, it was too much of a stop loss. The photos, surveillance, reports-- even the discreet tailing (on his part) was the next best thing for He Cheng in their separation. And of course, when the feeling grew too much, seeking a prostitute who resembled Li only fueled his yearning for the teen. So now that he's here, he didn't know it, but the blonde was in Cheng's clutches.

In his mind, yes, it was completely justified to keep Li all to himself. It was just up to She how things would turn out. Services. Or relationship.

"If you're so cock hungry, why do you just right to the point?" He Cheng says. He tightens his grip arond Li's neck to lift him off his lap, shoving him down on his knees with a stumbled against the rich wood floors. The chair swivles directly in front of the younger man below, thighs casually spread apart. "Well? Help yourself."

Being man handled the way he was just now already has She Li going. It was very promising for their future engagements. Even with an audience at that. He supposed their Head owed no one an explination regarding his preferences. Hell-- for all the teen knew, he could just be a simple toy. Just another hole to stick his prick in. But this wouldn't do, oh no.

She Li has an agenda. And in this agenda, his greed _will_ be fulfilled.

Inhaling a confident breath, Li straightens up, knees pressing firmly into the hard surface beneath. He reaches for the belt buckle, un-clasping it, tugging and pulling the fine black leather through the loops. Li looks at Cheng directly, dramatically dropping his accessory with a clang-- not caring about the scratches that would surely be there.

Nimble fingers work the fastener open, pulling the fabric apart harshly to get the zipper to go down on its own from such force. Li rubs his palm over the flaccid bulge, his fingers tracing the seam to the briefs opening. He licks his lips, flicking his eyes up to look at He Cheng once more.

Cheng quirks one brow, as if he were saying 'well?'

Li's fingers dip through, freeing Cheng with a swift pull. Li smiles, making sure the older man is watching. There was no point in starting slow. That'd be too intimate too soon. And he certainly hasn't earned that side of him...yet.

She Li wasted no time diving in, hollowing his cheeks to suck hard. His hair tickles his face as he bobs up and down, feeling the flaccid cock fill with blood and stiffen. Fingers brush his temples, gathering his locks of hair out of the way. Li's lips stretch lewdly around the length as he does his best to see He Cheng holding his hair in place.

The way those light Amber eyes looked through light blonde lashes, his lips tightly wrapped around him, and his hands rested on his strong thighs felt amazing. This is all He Cheng could ever ask for-- his beautiful young junior on his knees, hungry for him.

Clearly he's never done this before. It wasn't bad, definitely room for improvement. But he was enthusiastic.

With a sudden harsh yank, He Cheng pulls Li off, loving the gasping breath for air sounding from him. "That's enough," he says, "I'll be sure to give you enough practice later." Cheng wipes the trail of spit from the teen's beauty mark, and orders him to stand.

She Li obeys, pushing through the pain and stiffness in his knees as they pop and crack. He's jerked this way and that, turned around and sitting in Cheng's lap once more, back pressed against his chest.

"Take these off," Li's told, his pants ripped open, hands roughly shoving off his grey slacks. Now hanging on his ankle, Li flicks them off with a light kick, sending the pants to join the belt beside them. He focuses on the hardness pressing in his ass-- mentally cursing his undergarments being in the way.

He Cheng spreads Li's legs apart, running his cold hands up hairless tanned thighs, purposefully avoiding the obvious strained length underneath the teen's blue boxer briefs. Cheng brushes Li's soft platinum locks behind his ear, moving it to the other side of his neck to kiss the now exposed skin in front of him.

Li lets out a shakey sigh, melting against the man behind him. He places his own hands atop of Cheng's, guiding one to his crotch, and the other under his shirt. The junior gasps as he feels a simultaneous pinch of his nipple, and a light pinch at the tip of his erection, receiving a jerk reaction for more.

"Fuck," She Li gasps, slapping his hands pn the chairs armrests, grinding his ass down hard in the senior's lap. Li whimpers and throws his head back in the crook of Cheng's neck and shoulder.

He Cheng pulls the front of the briefs down, greedily grabbing Li, gradually tightening his grip around the length-- enjoying the pearly pool of precum milking through. Listening to Li breathlessly moan in his ear makes Cheng clench his jaw-- impatience growing to take the junior right then without prep.

As tempting as it was, Cheng wanted to see just how shamelessly Li behaves when being teased.

Blunt nails scratch along the blonde's skin in efforts of tearing off the briefs. Li lifts up enough to assist in pulling them off, desperation getting the best of him. Cheng drapes Li's thin shapely legs over the arm rests, revealing him in the most lewd way.

Then realization hits Li like freight train-- he hadn't minded the audience before, but now that he's exposed, it has his heart racing in embarrassment as he's being touched and prodded. A flash of heat floods the teen's face, scarlet undertones burning brightly against his light caramel skin. He can't help but bite the back of his hand in attempt to suppress his whimpers however, it's useless. His free hand flies up the sides of the head rest, digging his nails into the leather chair to keep him grounded as Cheng expertly strokes and twists his wrist just right.

The Head can't get enough of his boy's sensitivity. He was responding so beautifully. And yet, there was so much more he planned to do to him. If there was anything Cheng haf to do, it was to not disappoint the other's expectations for their first time.

He Cheng looks out of the corner of his eyes over at She Li, mouth open and brows furrowed-- sweet airy moans slipping past his lips.

Cheng gives one last pinch to his nipple before shoving two in Li's mouth, "Shut up and suck." He works the fingers in and out, slipping them over his soft tongue, humming and murmuring in Li's ear to get them nice n' wet. Watching the red faced boy working his ministrations made his own cock twitch-- which did not go unnoticed by the junior sitting on it.

Feeling drool trail down to his wrist and forearm, He Cheng removes his slender digits. He leaves a wet trail over Li's perineum, using the pads of his fingertips to trace over the tight ring of muscle-- earning a broken curse from the blonde.

He presses inside, hearing a hiss and feeling Li tense up uncomfortably. Yes, spit wasn't ideal, but it had to do in this moment. Cheng lightly slaps Li's cock as a reprimand, "Relax." he says. As if that were so easy to do...but it's so forgein and new-- the bit of pain adds a bit of fuel to the fire pooling in the bottom of his stomach; precum leaking down the shaft as a result to his arousal. And to prove so--  
  
"Hey," He Cheng growls, jerking Li's head back with a firm tug. "Who's in charge here?" he asks, with drawing his fingers pointedly. The blonde had rolled his hips down in attempt to speed things up.  
  
" 'M sorry," Li whines, "please don't-"  
  
"I'll do whatever I Goddamn please. Get up."  
  
He Cheng stands up as if the younger ale weighed nothing-- shoving him into the desk, bent over. Without bothering to loop his arms out of the sleeves, Cheng pulls the black shirt over Li's head, commanding him to open his mouth, gagging him with the bunched up fabric. "Stay."  
  
And Li stayed. He stayed still with his legs spread in a wide stance, chest and stomach flat against the desk top. He could feel his cock throbs with excitement. He hears Cheng behind him picking up with belt with the light metal clang against itself. His shoulders strain against the shirt as his arms are pulled back and tied tightly with the leather belt. Oh _fuck_ this is exactly what Li wants. His harsh impression and sexual fantasy coming together as one? He could die happy.  
  
The Triad man drinks in the sight before him. She Li. Bent over. On his desk. Half naked. Gagged. Tied. In the flesh. The real deal. His imagination didn't even come close to this. Nothing from before did either. He runs one hand over smoothly over a single ass cheek, palming it to memorize the plush feel of it. Fuck he was perfectly made. Just for him.  _Only,_  him.  
  
The shirt muffles Li's cry when his bottom is struck. It burns, but he can't help but moan as the burn dulls and turns into a tingling sensation. However, it doesn't last long. She Li jerks his head up and lets it fall with a thud, moaning as loudly as he can, pulling at the restraints around his wrists. His senior was laving his hot mouth over his entrance, tongue swirling and flicking over it.

He could feel spit running down his inner thigh as the older man ate him out with abandon. His leg twitched when he felt a sharp bite on the back of his leg. Soothing it with kisses and light sucking. But oh he wanted more.

Cheng felt the younger's hips pushing back, silently telling him he wanted more. Greedy, he was.

Cheng slide his long cock up and down between tan cheeks-- slicking himself up with his own spit. He takes his cock in hands slapping the tip over the fluttering hole.

Without warning, Cheng presses the tip inside slowly. Li does his best to allow him in, focusing on his breathing to make it easier to relax. His mind argued and raced of what was happening, and how it was happening.

Li had never been with anyone before. There was never anyone else. Not like this. And for his first time to be with someone he's always thought so highly of, he does not want to disappoint. He swallows as best as he can, choking back tears and forced himself down on the penetrating guest. This was what he wanted. He wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Cheng was quick to still the teen. Just because he was eager, didn't mean he wanted to injure him. Just because he lusted over him, didn't mean he wasn't going to be careful. It hurt pushing through. Walls too tight around him-- almost as if he we were being rejected.

Li feels a heavy weight lean over him, "You need to relax," Cheng whispers in his ear. "I can't do this if you won't let me."

 _But I am!_ Li screaming internally. He wants this so bad. Those three days of not being woth him felt like an eternity added on to the two years before.

The older man slips the gag off, "We don't have to do this." He suggests. Which causes an explosive reaction from the younger male.

"No! I want this! Please, _please_ Che-- let me have this. I want you." Li begs, his eyes screaming.

"Next time."

"No, _now_."

"You're not ready L-"

"I waited so long for you! Two years, three days, I'm done. Just _give me this_ you fucking bastard!"

They look at each other for a moment. Then it dawns on He Cheng...

"Li...is this your first time?"

The teen looks away. With that, the answer was clear as day. How could have it not registered to him? The men in the room, the rough behavior, the strained positions-- though the teen enjoyed it-- it was not appropriate for their first time together. 

Li felt shame and disappointment swimming around his eyes. He had been so exposed in front of two men, only to find that he wasn't capable of goinf through with this. Surly, Cheng wouldn't want him.

Gentle hands untied his arms and stood him up to peel off the rest of the shirt. A cloak drapes over his shoulders, covering him up and carried back into the bedroom.

He Cheng can feel wet patches growing on his left breast from Li crying silently. Although Cheng has never been one for emotions, he truly did feel selfish and monstrous for what he put Li through.

He sets Li down on a plush decorative bench as he runs a warm bath for him. It's the only thing that comes to mind to help wash away and rid of any undesirable traces. He helps Li into the tub, guiding him in carefully. Neither of them can look at each other-- both carrying the same negative feelings and beating themselves up over their performance. But not ever blaming the other for the cause.

With the tub filled, He Cheng struggles on what to do next. He thinks its best to leave, seeing as his presence is creating a negative aura around them both. But as he does, a firm wet grip is at his arm.

Turning around, he sees Li, holding him back. Eyes begging for him to stay. So he does. He will stay for as long as he wants him to. There was no way he was going anywhere to leave him behind. He helps Li wash up silently-- only the swish and rinse of water filling in on the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope the we didn't disappoint. But if it makes you feel better, there will be a lot of character development and smut from here on out. There's no real plot, so...yea.
> 
> And i can talk about these guys all day. So, if ya want, come chat it up with my on Tumblr (its in my profile).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times a charm.

Sun rays filter through the curtained windows, brightening up the large room. Li's senses stir, telling his body it's time to wake up. His eyes crack open in the slightest, careful not to let the terribly bright light hurt his sight. He feels warm-- covered in soft sheets, laying on a plush mattress. He doesn't remember when or how he got into bed. He supposes the person whose arm holds him closely is responsible for it. Li hesitates, but he looks over his shoulder to see He Cheng sleeping peacefully. Shallow even breaths tickle the small peach fuzz of hair on Li's neck. As pleasant as this was (having Cheng by his side finally), panic strikes the teen. He scrambles out of bed, not caring if he woke the older man up. He stands and stares at He Cheng, suddenly remembering how last night went.  A wave of embarrassment and shame washes over him-- his confidence plummeted as he felt incapable of pleasing the man before him. Li knew how he felt for him, and yet...he clammed up. He Cheng surly wouldn't want him. Especially after the fact of being cared for by him like a child who soiled their linens. Li slips away, wanting to forget it all ever happened.  
  
He Cheng wakes up alone in bed-- the sheets long cold. What time was it? Had he slept in? Lifting his wrist and reading the hands on his watch-- he was in fact up at the usual time. When had his little snake slithered off? He hears rummaging coming from the washroom, determining Li must be in there. Cheng takes his time to sit up, stretching out his arm and back muscles, pops and crackles rippling in his neck as he rolled it along his shoulders. Padding off to the washroom, He Cheng peaks inside, not wanting to startle the young blonde who sits at the vanity. But it's no use. The moment She Li senses another presence, his head shoots up, eyes surprised, and glimmered with a touch of fear. Li opens his mouth to speak as he stands up abruptly but struggles to find words. He opts to leave instead with his head hung low and tries to by-pass the large man-- only to be stopped my him. He Cheng places a gentle hand on Li's shoulder, telling him to wait and stay. "What's wrong?" He asks. She Li shakes his head, still not looking at He Cheng. "Hey...look at me..." He asks, lifting Li's chin.  
  
Amber eyes hesitantly look up at grey ones, almost pleading to just let him go. To not ask if he was okay-- regarding last night. And Cheng understands perfectly. He takes in how beautiful his junior is-- his fair blonde hair complimenting the tan glow of his skin. Even the beauty mark on his chin stands out wonderfully. Cheng slowly brings up his hand to tuck the platinum tresses behind his ear; pulling the younger man in close to kiss his forehead. "I'll join you downstairs in a moment." Is all he says, stepping aside to watch Li take the opportunity to flee.

The Triad man sighs heavily. Last night had been...a mistake. As playful and trying as their relationship was, the teen was no where near ready to fully partake in rough play. If that's something Li intends to participate in, then they would need take their time getting there. Simple as that. But of course, it's easier said than done.

She Li mindlessly pushed his food around his plate. He wasn't particularly hungry or in the mood for anything, really... He felt childish for acting the way he did earlier when Cheng came into the bathroom. It was clear He Cheng wasn't upset with him with his gentle gesture. Nor was it pity. And yet, Li still felt out of sorts. His mind replayed their encounter in the bathroom-- he thought he caught a small glimpse of something that could have been a tattoo on Cheng's back. He wondered what it was; if it were part of a larger piece.

The clicking of shoes on the marble steps echoed from the stairs and into the dining room. Li tensed up, unsure of what to do. On one hand he didn't want to run away-- avoiding Cheng would make this situation worse. The problem did not lie with him, but with Li's own insecurities. And on the other, the teen wasn't sure how to behave. He felt stuck between a rock and a hard place-- and he hated it. Hated feeling out of control and wary of him own damn self.

Those familiar footsteps approach him-- without looking up, Li knows Cheng has entered the room, making his way to his end of the table and-- Cheng quietly pulls out his chair and takes a seat. From the corner of his eye, She Li watches Cheng scoot in, smoothing out the front of his clothes, and proceeds to dish out food for himself to eat.

"I'll be out of the country for a few days," he says, plating on pieces of omelet. "Seems that our partners in Laos are not holding up their end of our agreement. Need to straighten everything out before things get out of hand. You understand, yes?"

She Li nods, still refusing to look up.

"Hey," Cheng calls, his utensils clattering on the table. He reaches out to the teen, lifting his chin for him to meet his eyes. Li's lids remain hooded, long pretty blonde eyelashes filtering those amber irises-- but they eventually reveal themselves to meet the older man's gaze. "I need you to take care of things here while I'm gone. You think you can do that?" He Cheng slides his hand behind the blonde's head, caressing it as his thumb swipes back and forth over Li's high cheek bone. She Li swallows, trying not to lean into the touch. He nods ever so slightly. "Good boy." Cheng whispers. He pats Li's cheek before pulling away and refocusing on his plate of food. "Should take no longer than a day."  
  
She Li scoffs and rolls his eyes with a smart smirk. "Please, by all means-- take your time." Li replies with heavy sarcasm.   
  
  
He Cheng departed at noon for Laos with several of his men. She Li took the liberty of seeing him off properly before attending some tasks left for him to see to-- and remained this way for the rest of the evening. Reviewing files on personnel, rival groups, owned locations, stocks-- sitting in the same chair as his senior, She Li devoured the information and committed it to memory. So this is what it feels like... It was certainly tiring but, the teen enjoyed this position of power, trust, and respect.   
  
It had been well late into the night by the time he finally decided to retire to bed. He didn't bother to go down to the kitchens to eat a decent meal-- something He Cheng would gravely disapprove of. Instead he decided to have himself a cigarette. With He Cheng out of his hair and not breathing down his neck, he could relieve some stress with the help of nicotine to stimulate him in other ways.

Before he could even light up, one of the guards promptly took the cancer stick away. "Mr. Cheng does not wish for you to continue your habit."

She Li glared at him. _Really? Even with the bastard gone, he has his minions babysitting me?_ He thought. The flex in his jaw was enough to signal the man he was upset. He snatches up the pack of cigarettes and lighter, and takes long strides heading to his chambers-- the one place no one else was allowed in unless beckoned. He'll fucking smoke if he feels like it, damn it.

But when he entered the room, a bold red wrapped  box sat on his bed. _What the hell is this?_ Li thought. Setting the pack of smokes and lighter on the nearest table top, he makes his way over to the mysterious gift. On top of it attached a note-- snatching it up and flipping it open, he read the single familiar signature, _~_ _Che_.

Wrinkling his nose in confusion, Li lifted the lid. Inside it were various toys nestled with care in a cushion of gold tissue paper. Li at first didn't know what to make of all this-- picking one up to examine, Li's curiosity tickled him to take a deeper look.

"Jesus Christ." His senior spared no expense in getting a variety of toys for him-- all ranging from a prostate massager, a cock ring, a glass dildo-- one that could suction to any surface. "He Cheng you God damn pervert." Sucking his teeth, She Li tosses the items back inside to take a proper bath.

Irritation and annoyance chat to themselves in Li's mind. Was this some sort of thing to get him used to the feeling of being fucked? Or some sort of joke jabbing at his performance? The audacity!

The longer Li sat in the tub, to drying off, and moisturizing himself, the longer his better sense of judgement kicked the negativity away. Maybe...this was a way for him to get comfortable...on _his_ time, not to Cheng's. To build confidence and discover his likes and limits.

Sure he had jerked off plenty of times before, shly teasing his hole every once in a while. But now coming to this realization, She Li...hadn't really known what to do or expect when it came to sex on his end...

...well shit.

He supposed there was no better time than now to seek the internet for expert advice. It wouldn't make him a sex God over night, but with some practice maybe he could take He Cheng by surprise sooner rather than later.

Going through his night time skin routine, Li engrossed himself in reading article after article on anal sex-- educating himself in how to prepare for it, what to look for, and how he can be stimulated-- especially with how toys can help him enjoy it. Every once in a while he'd come across something that piqued his interest as far as why kinks seemed appealing to him. However it was nothing new or far from what he fantasized about before.

It felt as if he could hear the box taunting him-- as if it could hear the curious thoughts and wonders of if it's contents could help teach him a thing or two about himself, and how to apply it to impressing and fucking Cheng.

Li felt himself stalling as he carefully put everything away. But with nothing left to do, Li pads his way to the bedroom, turning off the powder room light on the way.

The teen stared at the box again, weighing his options with new founded knowledge. Picking up the box, he sets it on the bedside table, plopping his rump on the mattress. He hesitates, but takes out the massager-- a very thing and slim device, curved in such a way to, hopefully, perform the job. He fishes out the bottle of lube and lays down comfortably on the bed. His thighs rubbed together at the thought of actually heeding to... _this_.

He closed his eyes and emptied his mind, not wanting to let his self criticism force him to back out. Instead he focused on how the silk robe he wore felt against his skin-- how it lightly ghosted over his intimate parts as he shifted underneath it, making his blood slowly rush down between his legs. Li felt rather... _sexy_ in it. He imagined how He Cheng might react seeing him laid out like this. Probably sit back and watch, the pervert.

 

* * *

 

What was promised a day dragged out to an entire week. No on would explain to She Li what had happened or if He Cheng was okay. "Everything id fine." was all he was told, what they were willing to tell him. Li did his best o remained focused and continue with business as usual. Li visited establishments and estates to make personal collections, and check in on those loyal clients.

But at the end of the day, when there were no more documents to review, no personnel to meet, and no one to talk to-- She Li found himself worrying about that bastard. _'One day'my ass,_ Li muttered to himself. _Fucker has me over here worrying about his ass-- and for what?_   The teen tsks, irritated that he's lets a person, such as Cheng, could have so much control and influence over him. Even now, thinking of the man put Li in a need for company and comfort. And all he had was...

She Li groans and harshly rubs his face. Now wasn't the time to resort to such things, no matter how desperate for a distraction. It would only fuel the thought of _him_.

 

But...

 

* * *

 

Relief swept over He Cheng as soon as his eyes set on that familiar manor, the outside lighting projecting perfect illumination; lighting the home beautifully. Peering out the window, Cheng can see the bedroom lights are on. He wonders why his young junior was still up. Or if he had accidentally fallen asleep with the lights on. Either way, he was happy to be home and that much closer to being by his side in a few short minutes.

Pulling up to the front of the manor, he's greeted by his second in command guardsman. "Welcome home Sir."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Well, Sir. He's taken care of some of the minor tasks during your absence."  
  
"Good...very good, thank you."  
  
He Cheng makes his way up to the bedroom, exhaustion creeping up and slowly taking over. The warm handsome body laying in his bed was all there was he wanted-- needed. But as he approaches closer to the west wing, he hears these soft sounds that sound very familiar. Rounding the corner of the hall, he sees his guards on either side of the door, standing there with looks of discomfort on their faces. And he can understand why. The sounds coming from the bedroom were none other than the whorish whimpering moans of She Li pleasuring himself. He Cheng smirks, a predatory instinct pushing exhaustion aside to take its place. "Gentlemen." Cheng greets, carefully turning the handle on the door to open it.  
  
Cracking the door inch by inch, Cheng comes in full view of Li lewdly sprawled out with his legs wide and one hand working a toy he had gifted him in and out of himself. _Jesus **fucking** Christ..._  Li was a sight for sore eyes. The younger had been so wrapped up in his own pleasure, he had failed to notice Cheng's as he approached, opting to take a seat in the chair just adjacent of the bed. He pulls out a cigarette and the senior Triad man makes his presence knows by flicking his zippo to light it. And, as expected, as soon as he sound of the metallic clicking and flame sparking to life, She LI snaps his eyes open, realizing he wasn't alone.  
  
Li stops in the middle of sitting up to cover himself with his robe when the older man holds up his hand for him to still. "Please," Cheng says around the butt end of the cigarette, "don't mind me. Continue." He gestures, pulling the tobacco away from his lips. "Pretend I'm not even here." He receives a glare from the blonde, clearly displeased. He Cheng cocks his head, "Problem?"

"Where the _fuck_ have you been? You said it'd take a _day_. _A day_ , Cheng." Li spat. He had wanted to say more. Explain how worried he was, how alone he had felt. 

Cheng pockets the lighter away, "Well I'm here now aren't I?" he replies, blowing smoke in the teens direction. "It's like you missed me or something."  
  
"Tch."  
  
Cheng smirks once more, pride boasting in the display on his lips. He loved being right in his assumptions. "So, do you plan on continuing, or do you need assistance?"  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"What, exactly? A show? Hands on participation? Yes, yes I would. Very much in fact."  
  
_God damn smartass..._  

Leaning back on his elbows, She Li settles back against the pillows as his hand reaches between his legs. "Such a perverted old man."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He Cheng sighs, crossing one leg over the other, eyes never leaving the tanned teen.

Being under Cheng's hungry gaze makes Li whimper. Or maybe it was the way he thumbed over his sensitive slit. Staring at the other man heats up his face, forcing him to tear away first and settling his sight on his lap. With one tight grip on his weeping cock, his moves his other hand between the small gap between this thighs to the flared bottom of the toy he had been using to fuck himself with. Drawing it out elicited a cracked moan as it rubbed over the firm bundle of nerves inside him.  
  
"There we go." He hears. He's not sure when he had closed his eyes, but he cracks them open to see He Cheng focused on the hand working the toy in his ass. The words of encouragement causes his own confidence to purr. With shyness and shame poking at Li, he forces himself to part his legs like before-- before he had been interrupted.

The fact he was now being watched fueled Li's arousal. Pleasure sweeps over Li quickly, easing his body to relax and sink deeper into the plush mattress. Even the desperate strain in his throat to hold back the moans began to relax, not caring what sounds escaped past his lips.

Cheng's line of sight smoothly drifted over the teen's body as it arched, twitched, and shuddered from stimulation. A dull ache in his jaw triggered a headache in his temples. He hadn't realized he was clenching his jaw so tightly. He brings up a balled up fist to hold against his lips instead-- hiding behind it to nip at the folded skin form beneath the base of his knuckle. Restraint. So much restraint. The gorgeous layout, the lustful moans, the lewd wet sounds, the slight slapping of skin from Li's efforts on both ends-- Cheng wanted more. Needed to _do_  more. He was about to snap.

Seeing how he well behaved the older man was behaving, She Li decided to take things further on their behalf. Withdrawing the toy with a hiss, he tosses it aside and gets on his knees. He stares back at Cheng as the man watches him, wondering what he was doing. Li looks over his shoulder, aiming for a spot on the mattress to position himself. Li exaggerates his movements, hoping to come off sexy as possible for Cheng to enjoy. Li walks his hands out on the bed, lowering his chest flat against it. His stomach contracts to bring his knees up and closely to place his ass on display. He cranes his neck to look back and past his body, making direct eye contact with Cheng.   
  
The man chokes on his own spit, seeing the young man positioned the way he was. And what was even more was how his hand reached back for him. 'Come here', it meant. Gathering himself, Cheng as casually as he can, stands up and takes deliberate steps towards the blonde. He purposefully presses his clothed bulge directly against Li's slick loosened hole, waiting for what's coming next.   
  
Li hums, lifting himself a bit on his elbows as he rocks his body back and forth against the hardness behind him-- egging the older gentleman on. He smiles to himself when he hears a very soft long sigh come from said man-- it wouldn't take much for him to lose his bearings if he said all the right things and pushed the right buttons. But he found that he wouldn't need to give a lot of effort to do so. He felt those large thing cold hands place themselves on each cheek; grabbing as much meaty flesh as it could palm. He feels himself spreading and eyes on his most revealing parts. "If you wanna stare, take a picture. Otherwise, get to it." Li clips.

Cheng chuckles, smoothing his hands over the junior's perfectly shaped ass. "And to think you'd never suggest such a thing." He takes another look at the opening, licking his lips at the way it flutters around nothing. "And what exactly do you want me to do?" He asks, stalling in the most torturous way for them both. "Use your words LiLi."

Li grits his teeth and throws his hips back. "You know _damn_ well."  
  
Cheng yanks Li back by the hips, grinding his hips against the teen's rear. "Is _this_ what you want?" He hisses. "You sure you can handle it?"

"What do you think I've been doing this entire time with that so called _'gift'_ you left behind with my name on it?"

He Cheng stills. "All week?" Li doesn't answer. _Well I'll be damned._  

Steeping away for a moment, Cheng opens the bed side drawer for some condoms-- only to be grabbed and stopped. Looking back, the teen shakes his head. 

"I want to...feel, you."

Debating for only a moment, Cheng returns to Li.

Adrenaline surges Li's veins the moment he sees Cheng's hand flying to his belt, unbuckling it. The blonde returns to his prior position with his head facing forward. The snap of the fastener. The pull of the sipper. Trousers pushed and shoved away. The peripheral sense of the lube picked up to the left of him. Opened. Pouring. Clicked shut. Slicking up. And a returned lightly wet palm back on his hip. Without being told, Li separates his knees, spreading them wide to lower his waist at a perfect height for Cheng. He gasps and clenches his hole at the feel of Cheng's blunt head prodding at his entrance. He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly in efforts to relax his muscles. He wasn't about to have a repeat of last time happen tonight.

Cheng places his thumbs on either side of the worked opened hole, spreading it open. He tighten his lips to gather all the spit in his mouth, running his tongue over his teeth, and using them to collect the inside of his cheeks to scrape the saliva, and spits directly into the entrance. He guides his cock, slapping it a few times on the loosened ring of muscle. Oh God how he prayed for this very moment. He pushes inside much more easily this time than their previous attempt. Listening to Li moan as he continued to push in slowly, Cheng could really relish in the tight wet heat surrounding and squeezing his cock. Reaching the hilt, the senior pauses, waiting for the boy below to adjust.

 _"Move."_  
  
"What was that? Speak up son, I'm an old man you know."  
  
"Just don't break your hip."

Cheng rears back and snaps his hips forward hard enough for Li to lose his balance and fall forward-- but Cheng is quicker to hold him in place. In that moment, all reigns of restraint are tossed aside. Cheng had waited so long for this. He wanted to hear, feel, taste, and see everything he had conjured up in his fantasies regarding the young junior. Except-- they were _better_.

 

Li had loss the sense of time after the third time he came. Or was it the fourth? Shit, he didn't know. Being denied to orgasm time after time, he didn't know which way was up anymore. He wasn't even sure if he had anything left to spurt across the sheets to declare as evidence of sexual satisfaction. He felt light headed,, his vision hazy, and body boneless. All he knew was that He Cheng kept going-- not showing any signs of slowing down or stopping anytime soon. His insides were abused-- sensitive to all hell and over stimulated to the point of tears and choked pleas. 

Cheng himself was irretrievable-- clothing long gone, sheets wrinkled and bunched up, he only listened to the sweet cries of his lover, demanding more of it. He wanted the entire fucking manor to hear their christening taking place. It was certainly much more than what the guards were forced to listen to earlier upon his homecoming. He bends over, lowering himself over Li, whose now on his back, "Is that all you got?" His voice was nearly unrecognizable, deep and hoarse with lust. " They. Can't. Hear you, LiLi~" he purred.  
  
_"Oh, fffuckk..hm!"_ Was all the teen could muster, his voice cracking.

Cheng forces Li to look at him by grabbing the sides of his face, pulling him in for a hungering kiss. He bites his lower plump lip, growling. "Louder..."  
  
Li whimpers, as if he physically couldn't.

 _"Louder."_ Cheng grits, slowing his pace, but with even harder snaps.  
  
Holding onto dear life, She Li's screws his eyes shut, and his jaw goes slack, silently screaming as his prostate is hit dead on. He gasps for breath as this sadistic mad revs up again at an impossible speed. The squelching of lube and dispensed semen seems louder than anything both men hear.

 _" **Che!** Ffffahh, **Che!** I-- c--hnn!"_ Musters to scream. With a wrenching heave, Li comes dry-- his cock throbbing with a mixture of pain and pleasure, and his balls ache.

The senior caught himself just in time to pull out and stroke himself to completion, all over the taut body under him. His nearly clear streaks of come beautifully decorated the light caramel skin-- mixing in with the mixture of their sweat.

Huffing, Cheng looks down on his lover. How blissfully fucked he looked, and how well it suited him. How much it pleased him. 

His claim had officially been made. 

Now it was time to officially brand him-- displaying him to anyone, and everyone, that he could not be touched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I'm not dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Both men refused to leave each other's side for several days. Days which consisted of nothing except sleep, sex, bathing together, and calling the servant girls up to the room to deliver trays of food. He Cheng wanted to make up for lost time while he was away from the young teen. Especially since his gift had gotten a lot of use in such a short amount of time. He certainly needed to leave a better impression with his own endowment than some glass sculpted toy. In their current sated state, He Cheng stroked Li's hair as the teen popped grapes in his mouth.  
  
"I've made an appointment for you this afternoon." Cheng announces.  
  
"Is that so?" Li murmurs around the fruit in his mouth. "With whom? For what?"  
  
He Cheng smiles to himself, "The Marker."  
  
The sound of chewing stops, and Li slightly tenses. "Are...you serious?" he asks, receiving a nonverbal nod from the other. Li resumes his chewing, carefully working his jaw around it as his mind mulled over what his senior just told him. He was being branded. Marked. Stamped for the public to see and acknowledge who he was, and who he belonged to. Part of the Triad.

 

During the travel to the underground facility, Li asked Cheng what he would be getting, or if he could choose a design himself. All Cheng told him was that a rather large piece was already picked out for him. Should he endure the pain, the simple yet detailed image will be outlined to its entirety. Instructed to shed his pants, the Marker, Lechun, covers Li's privates with a towel. He cleans Li's right thigh, carefully shaving the area entirely. As the teen watched the older tattoo covered gentleman, he listens to his lover speak.

"I have some business to run today. I'll be back in a few hours. Lechun should be done by the time I come fetch you. Understood?" Cheng said, lifting the teen's pointed chin to look at him properly.  
  
"Yes." Li answered obediently.  
  
"Good." Cheng acknowledges lowly. Before turning away, he leans down, placing a gentle kiss on Li's lips. "I'll be back." he whispers against them, kissing him once more for good measure. Leaving Li's side, he instructs several guardsman to take their posts and protect the young member.

She Li's leg is tugged this way and that, lifted and placed down gently as Lechun shaved his thigh, carefully placing and wrapping the stencil around it, and even up his hip and over the top of his back side. Looking down at it, the image came together as, what looked like, a two headed snake, surrounded by welting chrysanthemums. If there was one thing She Li had to give He Cheng credit for, was he had good taste, and an eye for fitting this mark to his personality.

 

Li wasn't sure what hurt more-- getting the back and inside of his thigh tattooed, or the tender front being pressed into the leather table as he laid on his stomach as Lechun worked on him. The teen clenched his jaw, grunted into his white knuckled fist, and stayed as still as he could as he focused on breathing. He couldn't help tensing after the third hour rolled in-- which Li would learn later was very fast for someone like the Marker inking a difficult piece. All She Li wanted was it to be over. "Almost done." The older man announced, as if he were reading Li's thoughts. He moved on to the last small portion of the piece; up behind his hip, on the top of his ass. This surprisingly didn't hurt as much Li had anticipated. A half hour later just as Lechun was finishing up, He Cheng strolls back in. He walks to the table Li is laid out on, looking over Lechun's shoulder to admire his handy work.

"Beautiful," Cheng says. "It'll look better once it's colored in."

This brings Li out of his thoughts, "What? Color? You mean I have to come in again?" He had spent over three hours getting this Goddamn outline. Now he has to come back again for  _color?_ He Cheng ignores Li, speaking to the Marker for when to bring him back, given special soaps and lotions for the teen to use as his tattoo healed for the next two weeks.

Now in the car, She Li awkwardly sits in the back seat next to his senior. His thigh was tender, snugly wrapped in plastic to protect the fresh inked wound. "You'll want to avoid laying on that leg by any means." He Cheng murmurs, reading a message in his phone before locking it and putting it away. "When we get home, I help you wash it, and teach you how to care for it." Li nods, allowing the older man to reach out and brush hair away from his face. That's when Li notices blood; a small speck on the prominent bone of his his lover's wrist. He too reaches out to the man, turning his arm like so, so he could get a better look. The cuff of his long sleeve barely concealed it, seeing as most of it seemed to had dried, the rest probably on his forearm. Li doesn't ask what happened, but rather wipes the blood away as best he can, flaking away from the harsh rubbing. Lacing their fingers together, Li places their hands on his tender thigh, resting his head against Cheng's shoulder. Whatever did happen, He Cheng came back to him. And that's what mattered most. Whether the blond would admit it or not.

What felt like a short car ride home, Li and Cheng are back home in their lavish bedroom. He Cheng heads straight to the bathroom, rolling up his sleeves to thoroughly wash away any traces of dried blood on his hands and arms. Li slowly strides in, watching the man by the sink. He undresses, slipping into one of his soft plush robes and sits on the bench side of the tub, patiently waiting for the other to tend to him. And when Cheng does turn around, his eyes catch the sight of the fresh mark on his smooth tan leg, posing innocently like he does in bed. "You tryna get fucked?" He asks.

Amused, Li tosses a lock of hair out of his way and over his shoulder with a flattered smile,"I didn't realize I was trying."  
  
Cheng smirks and heads to a small closet to grab a few things. Kneeled before him, he could tell his lover's leg was a big swollen. As a precaution, Cheng snaps on some latex gloves and carefully cleans and rinses Li's tender thigh. The pads of his fingertips gently rub the small suds of anti-bacterial soap into the freshly inked skin, watching them scale down rapidly as the cool water washes them away. He doesn't pay any mind to the mess he's creating onto the marble floors. Nothing like a towel that can soak it up. Finally, with a small clean cloth, Cheng presses it gently over the moist clean skin. He even so generously rubs numbing cream into it to help with the annoying stinging sensation he's sure Li is experiencing. Taking a closer look, Cheng's chest swells with pride with how official She Li is part of his life, and their lifestyle. He can imagine future visits beyond the coloring of the line art-- adding a skull or few in the most obvious vacant places for which he was sure Li would take his own lives for the sake of the Triad. The mere thought of is makes him subconsciously kiss the teen's tanned knee, smoothing the spot over with his thumb, "Better?" he asks Li.  
  
She Li is practically breathless after watching all of that. With a small jerky nod, he watches Cheng rise and unbutton his dress shirt. "I'll rejoin you in the bedroom." he simply says as he turns away from him. But Li doesn't get up. He's too caught up in seeing Cheng's bare back for the first time. It was decorated in black and grey illustrations of what resembled, what he presumed to be, death. It was a dark heavenly gathering of souls taken to their resting place. And from what Li can see, one portion of the tattoo looked new. Added and freshly healed. Two skeletal beings knelt in place, looking up for mercy. Li swallows hard, both intimated in fear and aroused by power.

"Then may I perhaps be of service to you?" Like asks sweetly, which gets a reaction from Cheng, who slows his undressing state. Li stands up and walks up behind Cheng, his thin delicate hands resting on the others waist. "Had a long day being a busy boy, no?" He runs his hands to Cheng's stomach and up his chest, feeling every muscular bump along the way. Like rests his pointy chin on Cheng's back, "Allow me to repay the favor." Cheng looks over his shoulder to see those amber eyes looking up, pleading in their own mischievous way. Sighing, He Cheng reluctantly allows him to stay.

Hot water runs and fills the tub. Li adds a relaxing scent of lavender oils to join the bubbly water. He even dims the lights to put Cheng at ease. Sitting at it's side Li looks over as he tightens the knobs, "Come." he says, splashing the water. Cheng steps in and rests on the side which Li sits outside of the tub. The teen takes his time pouring and washing the older man's shoulders and back. They don't speak. Like knows Che takes this time to relax without any noise or disturbances.

Feeling hot, dizzy, and fingers beginning to prune, Cheng takes off the wash cloth off his face and rises, taking the towel Li provides for him. So obedient. He dries himself off roughly and wraps the towel around his waist to rush through his routine with She Li. He enjoys looking at the mirror to admire Li's tanned skin peaking through the robes front. But what's even more appealing is that tattoo revealing itself through the lower slits if it. No matter what the boy would wear, his mark would show for all the world to see. Displaying who he belonged to.

Finished, Cheng bumps into Li, his hand slipping under his platinum blond hair and behind his head to turn him this way for a kiss. He hoped the kiss would convey his need for the other. Next thing he knows, Li takes his hands and leads them out to the bedroom. Message received.

At the foot of the bed, Li turns around to look up at Cheng. He keeps his eyes on him and his hands work to disrobe, letting the garmet fall at his feet. He even reaches for his hands again and places them on his chest, encouraging the other to touch him as much as he desired.

He Cheng watches Li's face as he brushes his thumbs over the teen's nipples, his nails scraping them gently. He doesn't know what comes over him, but he leans down and bites the crook of Li's neck-- sucking hard on the tender skin to leave a fresh mark amongst the others he had left behind in the past few days. He presses himself against Li, his own breath growing heavy like his cock. Ripping the towel off, Cheng rests his hands on Li's hips and guides him to the bed as he walks him into it, kissing him hungrily as he does so.

Li is quick to walk his arms back on the bed as Cheng climbs on it and over him. Flat against the mattress, Cheng puts his full weight on him, fingers interlocked and on either side of his head. The way he's kissing him feels like he's being devoured. Flashes of heat went over Like as Cheng continued to kiss his chest and stomach and letting go of his hands to travel lower and lower. "What're you doing?" Li shudders into the back of his hand, unable to look down to see for himself. It's when he's kissed down there that he has to see.

Placing gentle kisses from his spongy head and down the shaft, Cheng builds his confidence to reciprocate. Truth be told-- He Cheng had never been with a man. All his past lovers in his early days were nightly whores, and in recent years closely resembled She Li's appearance. All women. He didn't know how to present himself in front of another of the same sex, and risking to show face in the 'pink' district was too risky. This would be the one of the very few things Cheng had never experienced that would be a first with She Li.

Sliding one hand under Li's ass and the other carefully handling his tender thigh, He Cheng takes the teens member in his mouth carefully, doing his best to replicate what he had received on many occasions. The sharp gasp was exactly what he was expecting, along with the twitch of his cock nudging the roof of his mouth. He flicks his gaze up to watch the continuous reactions from his young lover, only to find those eyes already staring at him. His face was flushed red and breathing shakily.

Pulling off, Cheng lifts Li by his underside. He readjusts himself to rim the teen while reaching between his slim thighs and jerk him off at the same time. He can feel Li relax on his tongue from giving him double the attention. He can't help but smile and chuckle at the way Li fists the sheets and thrashes his head side to side, moaning and swearing at how amazing it felt.

Cheng watched and listened to Li's reactions. He couldn't help but grow more and more obsessed with the teen. Everything he did drove him fucking crazy. That smart mouth, his distinct appearance, his undying loyalty, his sexual prowess. To have him in his grasp was something he thought unattainable. But here he was...writhing in his bed, making the most adorable little noises from his ministrations. Cheng could never admit his vulnerability to his lover. It would make him look weak in the youngers eyes. And that's what attracted the teen; the senior's power. Their relationship was simple yet so full of complexities. They both were too proud to be the first to admit deeper, intimate emotional attachment for the other. Perhaps in due time they could confess. Or perhaps it would be one of those unspoken understandings which needed no explanation if the signs and treatment were obvious enough.

The strain in keeping this position made Li tremble. The pleasure he was receiving too contributed to the quivering of his muscles. It was so much, but not intense enough to make him come; it was like a dam, blocked but continuously building. His voice began to crack and hitch from the teasing his senior performed on him, becoming a blubbering incoherent mess. Then suddenly it all stops, but the heat tingling sensation remains. Opening his eyes, he blurrily sees Cheng hover over him, leaning down to kiss him gently. In a constant exchange of kisses, Cheng readjusts him, careful not to bump into or scratch the tender inked leg. Like feels he's delicate and fragile with the way Cheng handles him. Everything from the affectionate attention, being caressed, the staring-- those steeley eyes hypnotising him-- it's all so intimate. Li felt like He Cheng was silently telling him something. Like, he belong to him? Or, maybe how much he cared for him?

No. There was no way, right? It's all be lust from the start. They still bumped heads and their personalities just so happened to compliment each other. Other than that this way just all Boss and Mistress stuff.

However...the part very deep with Li, which loved Cheng for as long as he could remember from seeing him the first time, thrummed with happiness. It boiled up and filled Li's chest, making his heart flutter in a way he hadn't experienced before. It was different from how he felt whenever he saw the older man. It was different from how he felt whenever Cheng would bend at his will. It was even different from how he felt when they were together-- which was a state of safety and need. But now...now he was feeling as it he were being _seen._ His true feelings were being acknowledged and reciprocated.

Sitting up, Cheng looms over Li, dipping his hand back down to swirl his saliva over his lover's hold, "Are you too sore?" He asks, referring to Li's back entrance. God, even the way he asked sounded like he was genuinely concerned-- not wanting to push Li to satisfy his needs. And that's not what this way. It was _their_ shared bonded in pleasing each other.

Like shakes his head, "No," he says softly. "We can do that if you want." _'That', God She Li-- out of all the things you've said to him, you still call it 'that'?_ , Li thinks to himself.

"Do _you_ want to?"

Another nod.

What looked to be a faint curl, Cheng looks down at Li with a very soft smile. A rare sighting. With a kiss to his nose, Li watches Cheng reach for nightstand for their supply of lubricant. The teen brushes his hair out of his face, running his hand back through it to keep out of his face for extra measure.

Cheng is careful to press one slick finger inside. Despite what Li told him, he wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Especially after their fuckathon for the past few days. The ring of muscle was puffy and pink; surly it had to be at least a little sore and irritated. But all those thoughts disappear when Cheng hears that sigh from the teen beneath him. A sigh which meant how good he was feeling. With this, Cheng continues at a good pace, then works in another finger along with the first one, repeating the same careful step as he did with the first one. With the same results, Cheng knows they can be connected very soon. Fuck _he's amazing,_ Cheng thought.

"You don't have to be so thorough," Cheng hears Li whisper, his breath hitching from the particular angle his fingers brush over his prostate. " 'S fine. Do it already."

"If you say so." Slipping his fingers out gently, the senior squirts more lube in his palm to slick his member. He groans and exhales heavily through his nostrils, not expecting the touch to provide such relief. At this, he already suspects he won't last long...annnd seeing Li in the same state, neither will he. _Good, don't need the little bastard to give me a hard time 'bout stroking out,_ he thought.

Offering to hold the freshly inked thigh, He Cheng lines himself up and slowly presses in, flexing his jaw to not let out a moan from how incredible it felt. LiLi however~ he arches his back off the bed along with tossing his head back into the pillow. The way his throat bobbed from letting out sweet moans under that tanned skin was everything Cheng could ever live for. It's not until he reaches the hilt Cheng leans down to suck a dark mark on Li's windpipe.

He Cheng wasn't even going he usual fast pace or deep pounding thrusts and She Li was a moaning mess. The older man's precise roll of his hips rubbed over the bundle of nerves perfectly. Slow and steady. Li chanted his lover's name in whiney moans, reaching out for him to bring in close for a kiss. Li slips his hands down Cheng's strong back, feeling his hard muscles under the smooth decorated skin-- reminding him of just how powerful and deadly He was. The senior didn't hold too much reservation for him. Cheng didn't have a problem putting him in his place. And yet...he was so attentive towards him. Truly a powerful man. " _Fuck..._ "

Cheng cards one hand into Li's soft blond locks and forms a fist to hold onto him. He concentrates on fucking him to relieve his stresses from today. One member in particular had been a root cause of troublesome deals and obedience within the newly formed partnerships. After tracking them down, Cheng didn't hesitate to slit their throat-- sending out a reminder to those who dare challenge the Triad and men responsible for it. But being in this boy's arms made him forget the messy parts of his life. Cheng did what he did to protect everything he and his family worked hard for and the people they cared lost about. Even his baby brother knew the dangers of this lifestyle-- despite not wanting to be apart of it, he did what was necessary to protect his friends and that red head he's still quite fond of. The risks outweighed the long term result.

And right now, being with Li, he was worth it all.

Cheng wondered how he had fucked this brat for three days straight and he was still so incredibly fucking tight. His free hand wraps around Li's throat, growling for him to focus on him. Cheng loved seeing that glazed over, blissed out look in his amber eyes, tears brimming. He was close.

Foreheads pressed together, they hold their gaze. Li bites his kiss swollen bottom lip, his hands now keeping his legs spread. Fweling close himself, Cheng straightens up and snaps his hips, holding onto Li's small waist. The bed and frame creak as the pace quickens, slamming against the wall loud enough to be heard throughout the manor. Li's voice cracks, swearing and encouraging Cheng to 'don't stop'. He looks down to where they're connected, releasing his leg to move his cock and balls out of the way to see Cheng go in and out of him.

 _Fuck that's so hot,_ Cheng thinks-- watching Li looking down between them. Li tenses up, his insides tightening and clenching around Cheng's cock. "Fffffuck! 'M coming!" Like says through his moaning. His thin semen is nearly clear as it shoots on his stomach, reaching up t the underside of his narrow chin. His body feels so heavy; spent from the days of sex and straining to remain still for his branding. But Cheng continued to fuck him-- those deep grunts, blunt nails biting into his skin. Then the hitch in the man's throat-- hot come painted his softened walls.

Winded and covered in sweat, both men lay together. Their minds were light and filled with nothing but the presence of each other. After some time, Cheng came back to his senses. "In a month, you'll make your official debute among our ranks." He whispers to the sleepy teen, brushing his hair away from his neck and face. Cheng personally couldn't wait for the day. He would get to parade his new lover around. And if She Li was anything like Cheng expected him to be, they would be the ultimate power couple within the Triad. And without a doubt, of course, there would be some upset Li would have to face.

That, would be the first challenge Li will have to react wuickly to in order to get respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years.
> 
> And I offer no excuse or apology for it lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ***  
> 1) One single Slur/Derogatory use of word transvestite
> 
> Please also note that we've created this image of She Li who likes to dress femininely from time to time to highlight his effeminate looks within this story. This bit of cross creasing will be used throughout this neverending story.
> 
> Thank you. Enjoy.

Black flakes of skin are beginning to peel off when She Li returns for color on his thigh. Lechun had spent an incredible amount of time making the two headed snake a creamy color against his tan skin. The chrysanthemums black and dark grey. The only real color in it are the small leaves of the flowers, the eyes of the two-headed reptile, and the pink mouth of the inside of the hissing head. It had taken four hours to complete; only because Lechun graduated his apprentice to double team on the job. Both men weighed Li down as they colored and shaded the piece. Li had hissed and swore-- there were a few times he would twitch and Lechun would rub his thigh, "You're like a horse; swishing its tail to swat flies away." She Li couldn't help but give snorty laugh at that. Laying on his side and his cheek resting on his hands, he did his best to stay still. Relief came when he felt the familiar cold wash rinse his thigh with a soft cloth, tenderly wiping it away. Sitting up to see it all, Li noticed how his leg trembled despite how much his brain told the limb and muscles to relax.

Li raises his hand, a signal for a cigarette. The nearest guardsman provides him with one, followed by lighting it up for him. He takes a long drag, smoke filling his lungs and nicotine hitting his bloodstream. It settles his nerves instantly, calming his thigh as a result. "I have a meeting to attend." He says to Lechun as another way of saying to 'hurry the fuck up and wrap my thigh'.

She Li is escorted out to the car, ushered in and meet by Qiu, "Hello baby brother." Qiu greets. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore as fuck." Li sighs with a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"From the tattoo or bedding He Cheng." Qiu asks with a small curl of his lips.

"Shut up." Li hisses. He groans and rubs his eyes, "That fucker had me up all night and tossed me into that damn basement, and now I have to attend some meeting as his side arm."

"Sounds dreadful." Qiu pouts mockingly.

"It is." Li sighs dramatically, feigning exhaustion with the back of his hand touching his forehead. Dropping his hand, he takes another drag, blowing out the pale smoke out the window. "Is he just showing me off or is there a purpose?" He asks.

"Let's just say...it's a bit of both, baby brother." Qiu answers. "You're the fresh meat. New and high up the chain. As much as I hate to admit it, you're pretty too. Desirable. They wanna know how you can hang. If you can handle yourself."

Being jumped was a juvenile initiation in the lower echelons. Li began to think he would have to actually display and speak elegantly to prove he mustn't be fucked with. And to be beside a man, third most powerful in the triad...he definitely would need to prove his rightfully earned place-- and not just a pretty face.

 

The manor was busy. Servants cleaning decorating cooking and rearranging everything for the meeting. Cheng had been tucked away in his office doing God knows what all day. Li took his time getting ready without the help of the servant girls. He bathed and cared for his tender inked thigh. He took his time patting himself dry and comfortable, moisturizing his caramel skin, spritzing his favorite scent on his skin where it mattered most, and styled his hair perfectly to achieve that cold hearted bitch look.

He calls for a servant girl to assist him in dressing. Putting several pieces together to see which looked best-- and if it suited him. Li needed to pull off a certain look to sell himself to the clan of old men working for his senior. With his effeminate looks, he would have some dare to get close and friendly, some who would keep their curiosity and interest from afar, and the very few...well, he'll take care of it himself.

"No, no no. These won't do," She Li sighs tiredly. Li gives the garments back to the girl to hang back up. "Let me see the low cut blouse...the black one, yes. Now maybe...hmm. the red pants. They have a long slit on the right pant leg-- yes, that one. Let's see. Hmm, this isn't bad." He distobes again and tries the clothes on. Looking in the mirror he likes what he sees. He plays with the clothes, tucking the blouse in the high waist, untucking it, retucking it back in. "This will do." He has the girl smooth out the rumpled parts of the blouse in the waist band and tightens it to make it highlight his backside. She Li tilts his head as he looks himself over in the mirror. "Something's missing..." He mumurs to himself.

"A necklace." Comes a voice. They turn around and see He Cheng. He looks to the young girl, "Leave us." He says quietly, nodding his head towards the door. She bows and exits quickly, shutting the door quietly behind her. His eyes drift back to the blond, "You look quiet handsome." Cheng says. He steps closer to the teen, "You want to put them in cardiac arrest when they see you?"

"To eat their heart out." She Li corrects.

"Ah," Cheng says. "Well, I'm sure you'll have their attention. Sitting there, looking gorgeous as you do, skin for their eyes to feast upon." He looks at Li's exposed chest, tempted to ravage him right then and there. "If we didn't have this going on, I'd fuck you senseless right about now."

She Li smiles and chuckles, "Something to look forward to then?"

Cheng hums in agreement. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a delicate necklace. "For your collection." Cheng puts the jewelry around Li's neck, "Perfect." He turns Like around to look for himself in the mirror. It's a long incredibly thin platinum chain. "Do you like it?"

It's gorgeous. "It's okay." She Li mumbles indifferently. "Saves me from changing my rings."

"Brat." He Cheng says, rolling his eyes.  


Li flips his hair with a limp wrist, "Get changed. You're late to your own meeting." He says stepping into his off white heels. He loves the contrast of the white heels against his tan skin. It nearly matched the albino snake wrapping his thigh. She Li poses some to see how he looks at different angles, how the slit on his pants draped around his thigh to reveal his Mark. He knows He Cheng is watching him, "Such a pervert." He sighs, unsurprised.

He Cheng snickers and walks away to his own closet to change. Tonight would indeed be entertaining.

 

She Li follows closely behind He Cheng's footsteps as they walk to the conference room, guards surrounding them in their own home of their guests number one body guards. Heavy double doors are opened for them as they enter. All the men sitting at the table rise in respect of He Cheng. She Li holds back a few steps before entering. As soon as he does, all eyes are on him, and he looks back at them like the inferior henchmen they were.

He Cheng pulls She Li's chair for him, his hand on the blond's hip to guide him in. Li remains standing with his chin high and smug eye. _That's right, I'm the_ right _of your boss,_ She Li thought. His position meant everything to include the very chair he sat in. Everyone gathered had the same style and size of their seat. Li's however resembled most closely to Cheng's; smaller than his cathedra like throne, but bigger than the rest at the long table. But what was most distinct was that of the simple touches from the senior, and the obvious location of his large mark. A _mistress_. Or, what they'll soon learn against their traditional ways, a deceitful and disgusting lover.

He Cheng sits down, but the rest remain standing until She Li too takes his seat. Sitting in that chair next to Cheng, Li felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, power and authority. Cheng made him his equal.

The rest of the men sit down and divert their attention to the head,. "Thank you all for coming at a time like this. I know how difficult is must be to leave duties personally unattended with the mess of squealing pigkets running around." He Cheng says. He pulls out a cigarette and immediately Li is there to light it for him. Where the teen pulled it from, he wouldn't know. He takes a long drag and continues talking, "But as you can see, the rankings have changed." He Cheng looks over at Li with eyes which clearly show his deep interest and lustful admiration for the blond. Returning his attention to the table, Cheng's continues, "Brother Qiu is now running his own division of men whom guard and protect all of you. He is the one and only if his kind, and will be treated and respected as if he were I. Only, much more handsome." A quiet rumble of laughter fills the room.

He Cheng smiles, "So! As I'm sure you are all wondering, who is this youthful minx of up here with me?" He sees the shift of curious yet cautious eyes and perverse eye fucking land on She Li. But there's one who glares at his young lover with distain and hatred. That right there, tickles Cheng in amusement. "I'm honored to finally introduce to you all the one who is best suited to handle my unruly self." Another hum of laughter. "My paramour, She Li."

The looks of shock and surprise is plastered on the men's faces. From the looks of thr blond, they all had presumed he was a she. The name giving away his suthentic identity threw them off. They watch his as the teen rises gracefully and bows lowly. Everyone around is almost hesitant to clap to welcome the newly ranked member. But being it as it is done, they slowly and softly give their applause. "She Li will be our main source of recruiting and expanding our businesses to other regions. Should there be any interest in headhunting anyone of interest, you run it by him first." Everyone nods in understanding and looks to the young man. "Any words for them, dear?" He Cheng asks sweetly.

"I am incredibly honored to serve our Triad for the greater good of us all. I'm fully aware of how important this duty means to everyone here, and I expect you all to rely on me the most. Should I be of better use to you, I do not shy from constructive criticism." Li knows they're still in disbelief. His unexpectedly deep voice confirming his sex, his position and relationship with their Head, and how he confidently and comfortably wears his feminine attire. Some of these men did not deter from this however. They continued to look him uo and doen withiut shame. He was something to look at, after all. With charming smile, Li knows the majority have accepted him, willingly or following suit. And he can see one, who hasn't-- who will no bend to the new changes.

"Let us all drink in celebration." He Cheng says. At that the servants standing by alongside the walls of the room rush in to pour the house liquor into their glasses. Cheers and clinking of glasses signifies the permanent  change within the group. First of it's kind. To have this meeting, the men know the higher bosses above Cheng have give their blessings and support. There was nothing anyone could possibly say or do to undermine them.

He Cheng and She Li sip their drinks as they engage in conversation with their counterparts. Li smiles and nods, laughs at their shitty jokes, and basks in their compliments and attention.

They both see the small stormy cloud above one Boss, smoking and gloomy, more than likely intending to disrupt the mood among them. And as predicted, the man polishes his drink before throwing it down against the floor. The act makes everyone silent and the air tense.

"Zhang Wei! What the hell is your problem?! Destroying your superiors things during a time of celebration." One yelled from across the table.

"Celebrating what, exactly? A trifling nobody stealing a position our sons wish to possess?" Zhang Wei said in a bored tone.

"Apologize you insolent shit!" An ashtray is flung across the table and hits Zhang in the head.

He growls and grabs the object, flinging it back, " _Fuckface_!"

"Gentlemen," She Li cuts in, voice soft and calm as a steady stream, "clearly Boss Zhang Wei has something to say. So, let us grant him the floor to do so. Our home, is your home." She Li looks to Zhang Wei with an amused calculating gaze, receiving a hateful glare from the man himself.

"My soul was sold to this organization before I was born. I have seen it grow and expand and accomplishment as have I. I live and breathe Triad. I'm proud to say that." He takes out a handkerchief of his inner breast pocket, shaking it out and taking the corner of it to dab on the cut the ashtray had created on force and impact. "I've watched you grow into a man who was destined for this," Zhang refers to He Cheng, "and none of us could be prouder." He tucks the square cloth back inside his pocket and takes a long drag of his cigarette. "But to see you," now referring to She Li, "a cock warming transvestite interfere with relations that you have no capacity to understand?" He scoffs, "I'm beginning to wonder if the higher ups are in a clear state of mind to allow this." _'This'_ , being the relationship between the men sitting at the head of the table.

"How _dare_ you insult our founding fathers successors!" Someone shouted.

Li claps his hands twice to end the interruptions. He doesn't look away from Zhang Wei. He waits for the blow to make his move.

Zhang looks to He Cheng. "You're a disgrace." Is all he says.

He Cheng tightens his grip resting on the arm of his chair, insulted and pissed. But he feels a soft warm gentle hand rest on his, and looks to to his right to She Likes has not taken his gaze off the man. _I've got this_ , the touch meant.

"Thank you for sharing that, Boss Zhang Wei," She Li says. "You feel very strongly about this I can see. You only have the best intetnions for the Triad, no doubt." Li watches him light another cigarette and refuses to make eye contact, as if She Li meant nothing. "But you're right," he yields in an airy sigh, "I am a perfect stranger to all of you and you're expected to trust me. How can you when you know absolutely _nothing_ about me?" Li finally looks around the table and can see some of the men have picked up on what may happen next. "I should probably prove my worthiness to all of you before stepping into a gathering of you all." She Li stands and looks to He Cheng, his eyes telling him to _'watch me'._

His heels clack on the stone floor as he makes his way to the exit, head hanfing low and blond locks framing his face to hide this faux expression of embarrassment. The side which She Li walks behind the row of men feel an uncomfortable chill run down their spine and feel petrified where they are. The men across from them have a look of terror as they anticipate something to happen.

She Li looks through his lashes to see his approach behind Zhang Wei. His eyes narrow with fury as rage and humiliation flush his face. Quick as a whip, She Li rip his necklance He Cheng gifted him earlier and wrings it around Zhang Wei's neck

Zhang's men try to step in, but Qiu and the rest of the He guardsmen pull out their pistols and aim at their heads. "Don't even fucking think about it." Qiu hissed. He was shaking with rage having to listen to that old fuck insult his baby brother and best friend. He wouldn't have a problem killing these men if it meant disassembling old counterparts.

No one says or does anything as they all listen to the sound of Zhang Wei struggling to breath, choking on his own spit, turning from bright red to purple. A few new servant girls standing against the walls of the room look at the floor and try not to cry as they tremble in fear.

"Insulting me and my sexual prowess is one thing," Li said sweetly as he tightens the chain, "insulting our founders son's behind their backs is one of it's own." He adds with a bored tone. "But my senior?" He loops the metal around his hand once, "my lover?" Twice. "The very God like man who let's you breathe?" Thrice. Li shakes his head and giggles lightly, "That, uncle, I will not accept."

No one saw She Li reach into the slit of his pant leg to grab a small thin dagger strapped to his thigh. Like a snake, Li sharply unsheaths the weapon and strikes, spiking it directly into the side of Zhang's neck. It's in and out of him so quickly, no one saw the fine and fluid turn of the blade before being ripped out. Li flings fine blood splatters from the blade across the table and onto some of the Bosses clothing. Boss Wang Jun scooted away from Zhang as he bleed out all over the table.

"There! You see! Everything's resolved!" She Li yells at the dying man. "Have I proven myself to you?!" Li starts to laugh when Zhang tries to breath, mouth moving like a fish out of water. "Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh...don't waste your breath, old man." She Li croons as he leans down, "There's nothing you can say now."

Watching the life leave the man's eyes, She Li grins and striaghtens up, shoving the dead man's body into the table with a loud thud of his head hitting it. "Anyone else have anything to fucking say?" No one even dared to shake their head no. Triumphant, Li looks to He Cheng, who's smiling in amusement.

She Li turns around to the guardsmen who tired to stop and intervene, "And you two," he says pointing the dagger at them, "take him and get the fuck out of my sight." The men don't move as Li walks up closer to them to wipe the blood off on their black suits. They're shoved to move by one of Cheng's men. They grab their dead Boss and escorted off the premesis. She Li let's out a big sigh, exhaling all his stresses and frustrations. He looks down and gasps, "These are fucking brand new and that fucker bled all over theeeem."  He whines. He sucks his teeth and tries to rub it off against his pant leg, spreading it rather than removing the stain. "Tch, fuck." He turns back to men at the table, "If you gentlemen would excuse me, I need to clean up and get a hepatitis shot." With the snap of his fingers, a servant girl rushes to Li's side and exit hastily.

"Well," He Cheng says, "that was quite the show. I believe, gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned."

 

Everyone in the house was out to work to clean the mess She Li had made. Bleaching, scrubbing, and disposing of evidence proving Zhang Wei's attendance. He Cheng ordered Zhang's family to be killed. He couldn't risk a betrayal for vengence of the man. The youngest would be spared, too young to remember anything and sent overseas for adoption to a Chinese family having difficulty conceiving, and too poor for all other options of having children.

All in a day's work, He Cheng thought to himself. He returns to the bedroom where She Li had slithered off to. Rounding the door to the room, Cheng bumps into the sane girl who Li had follow him. She apologizes profusely, bowing lower than he's ever seen any bow and leave. She was scared shitless no doubt. Shrugging it off, He Cheng goes in to find his handsome boy laid out on their bed in his robe.

"I think you left a memorable impression." He Cheng comments. "Like me, a few left with half staffs in their pants."

"He insulted you. I couldn't allow it." She Li mumbled miserably. "Fucking bastard."

Cheng walks over to Li, sitting in the edge of the mattress. "And I'm grateful you protected my honor." He looks at Li, wondering how fierce he looked when taking that man's life. "You did wonderfully. As expected. And it shall be marked." He says, touching Li's thigh.

Li's first kill, right above the bed of flowers by his knee.

He Cheng leans in to kiss She Li to lift his spirits, "Remind me to never break up with you." Cheng jokes. She Li smiles and pulls the older man down with him. He could feel the outline of his hardened cock against his inner thigh.

"Oh Che...I will never be an ex," he says against his lips, "only a widow."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have watched Kill Bill lately and may have incorporated Lucy Lui's famous scene in it with a twist. But yeah, hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment down below and tell us what you think! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> We thrive on comments and questions! Let us know what you think of the story and/or the ship. More to come :)


End file.
